


Narry Drabbles: I Don't Want Them, I Want You

by NazzaStylan



Series: Narry Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'll tag more as I go, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, lilo, narry-freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 36,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically no one knows how to handle the sick mess that is Niall Horan, well except one person, and he's gone out for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narry Sick fic

Niall woke up, and groaned. He immediately felt off, sick. When Niall got sick, he was a terrible mess, and was the exact opposite of himself.

 

The blonde put a hand to his chest, rubbing it trying to make the ache go away. When he didn't get any satisfaction from that, Niall out a whimper, and reached blindly around for his phone. Even though he knew he was busy.

 

He coughed deeply, holding the phone to his ear. He wanted the one person, besides his mum, who knew how to take care of him when he was feeling like this. 

 

He flung his phone across the room when it went to voicemail. Zayn opened the door a second later, to see his best mate letting out deep coughs, and pathetic whimpers. Zayn immediately grabbed his phone, shooting off a text. 

 

Get Haz! Ni's sick :(

 

Niall, then proceeded to promptly fall off the bed, which he let out a yowl of pain to. Zayn immediately rushed over to him, 

 

"Fuck Ni! Are you okay?" Zayn gently helped him up into sitting postion back on the bed. 

 

Niall swatted at his hands, he knew Zayn just wanted to help but it really didn't. He didn't want anyone to touch him today.

 

Liam walked into the room moment later,  
"How bad is he this time?"

 

Zayn simply gestured helplessly over to Niall, He simply pulled on a sweater that smelled like Calvin Klein and cherries. 

 

"Okay, well I got a text and so this should help," Liam walked slowly towards Niall.

 

"Hey, babe Liam made you a bath yeah? Make you feel better." Liam said softly. 

 

Niall let out a broken nod, and managed to get to his feet following his best mate into the bathroom. 

 

"Well?" Liam gestured toward the tub. 

 

"No!" Niall practically growled, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"But I did exactly how he told me to!" Liam huffed. 

 

"No! It isn't right!" Niall stamped his foot. 

 

Zayn rubbed his back,  
"Hey, calm down Ni, want me to make you a cuppa hot chocolate?" 

 

Niall nodded, because maybe Zayn could do this right. He ended up sitting out the hot chocolate, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

"No!" He flung the mug across the room causing it to shatter.

 

He didn't try to fight Louis, when the oldest one gave him some cuddles. He growled, and shoved Louis off the bed because it just wasn't right either. 

 

_________________

 

Harry was out with some friends, when his phone started buzzing, he quickly dismissed himself, and took the call. 

 

His eyes widened when he heard what exactly what was going on. 

 

"Yeah, fuck just try not to touch him! It only makes it worse! I'll be there in five." 

 

He rushed out the door, after telling his mates bye. 

_________________

 

"Ni, love c'mon you're making yourself sicker." Liam called from outside the hotel's bathroom door. 

 

Niall just kicked the door, to answer. 

 

"Babe, c'mon out Haz will be home soon." Zayn called over the kicking and wailing. 

 

His wailing only got louder, and Zayn was shoved away from the door. 

 

"You're not helping Zayn!" Louis said exaspertatly.

 

"Like you're doing better?" Zayn snapped back at Louis. 

 

Harry rushed into the room a moment later, pushing the other boys aside. Hearing Niall's cries from inside the door.  
"Thanks lads, I've got him now." 

 

They muttered good luck, and left him to it. 

 

"Ni, sunshine c'mon open up now." Harry called softly through the door. 

 

"I want Bear!" Niall screamed back. 

 

Harry chuckled, and went to get his usual lock picking things, he carried them with him in case something like this happened.

 

Harry opened the door, and narrowly dodging shampoo flying toward his head. That Niall had flung at him without looking up from his hands. 

 

He looked on the bathroom and saw it was fully trashed, but that was nothing compared to Niall, his blonde sat in a broken heap on the ground, wrapped up in his hoodie, his body shaking from the coughing and wailing which explained why he didn't hear him before. 

 

"Hey, sweets calm down yeah?" Harry knelt down. 

 

Niall's head shot up, and he flung himself into Harry's arms. Crying hysterically and getting snot all over Harry's shirt.

 

"Shh, I've got you, my love. I've got you," Harry kissed his hair, pulling him in closer against his chest.

 

"B-bear! Just w-wanted you all day." Niall said through his sobs. 

 

"Hey, hey shh my darling I'm right here, not going anywhere. Everything is better now," Harry hummed into his ears. Rubbing his large hands, against Niall's trembling spin.

 

Niall shuddered into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Harry reached around him, grabbing a tissuse and wiping Niall's nose, and thumbing the tears away. Niall tucked his face into Harry's neck, breathing in his scent. It smelled like home. Niall's crying soon reduced to little hicups, against Harry's chest.

 

"Want me to get you some of my hot chocolate and? Make you feel all better my darling?" Harry whispered, rubbing his boyfriend's back in soft soothing circles. Brushing his hair out of his face.

 

"Please, just a bath, needed you all day," Niall whimpered his voice muffled against Harry's shirt. 

 

Harry nodded, and continued humming into his blonde's ears, as he drew up another bath, filling the tub with bubbles, with the body wash he had bought him, that Niall loved so much. 

 

Niall looked up at him through big, blue bloodshot eyes.  
"Take it with me?" 

 

Harry smiled, showing the dimples deep in his cheeks. Kissing his nose gently.  
"Course, baby." 

 

He undressed Niall, and himself, and sat down, so his baby could snuggle back on his chest. Tucking himself in between Harry's legs, drawing his arms protectively around his waist.

 

"Feeling better?" Harry rubbed his hand along Niall's stomach. 

 

"You always make me feel better," Niall linked their fingers together. 

 

"I'm always here for you my love, I love you," Harry kissed his forehead, nose and lips gently. 

 

"Love you too my Bear," Niall whispered. He sighed, laying back against his boyfriend's chest, closing his eyes, because everything he needed, to make him feel like a practical human being again was right there where he needed him to be. 

 

The other three boys, simply shook their heads, and shut the door. 

 

"I swear only them," Liam huffed. 

 

Louis smiled, while rolling his eyes affectionately.  
"They'll be back to be the unsufferable boyfriends soon enough, after this." 

 

Zayn nodded, leading the other two out of the room, soon the boyfriends would be back and everything would be right in their band, well as right as One Direction could get.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis notices things about Innocent Harry and badass Niall's relationship.

Basically, no one could understand, why such a sweet kid like Harry Styles was going out with the town's badass Niall Horan, they clashed in so many ways, it made him internally cringe. Thinking about it.

 

While Niall, was all punk and metal and peircings, and taking no shit from no one. Harry was sweet, helped old ladies across the street, sweater paws, nerd glasses, and Mick Jagger. 

 

Louis honestly didn't know how they had worked out, but as his mum put it. They were two puzzle pieces that fit together, or something like that. 

 

When they were together, it was like they fit perfectly, Niall always had Harry tucked into his side, whenever Harry was around Niall, he had eyes for no other, and Niall would get this soft, loving expression on his face, every time Harry would nuzzle his nose against his. 

 

Louis, started to really notice them all around town, and he noticed when a group of girls tried hitting on Harry, Niall protectively drew his heavily inked arm around his waist and pulled him away. Louis also noticed how, when Niall would get furious making Louis want to crawl away and hide from those flashing blue eyes, and thickened Irish accent, so that you could hardly understand him. Harry would pull his boyfriend to him, and rub at his chest, mumbling things into his ear, somehow calming him down.

 

He saw at a bar one night, when Niall got into an argument with some guy at the pub, and the guy smirked and gestured toward Harry. Saying something else to Niall. Louis saw Niall's face overcome with fury, and his fist fly back, making the man stumble backwards. Louis could hear him all the way from across the room, 

 

"Don't you ever talk about my boyfriend like that you fucking, disgusting son of a dick!" 

 

He was starting to feel a little creepy watching them all the time, but he was addicted to their relationship, and couldn't stop himself. 

 

He would see how people looked at Niall with fear and disgust written all over their faces, making Harry glare at them in turn, and pull Niall a little closer to him, protectively. Louis saw how, when he was at the cinemas with his best mate Liam, Niall yelled at the ticket person for calling them fags, and saw Harry's tears. Louis noticed Niall immediately sweeping Harry out of the building. 

 

He noticed, how Harry proudly supported Niall's football team's jersey on school game nights, and how they had a signal for every time Niall scored a goal. Niall would kiss his hand, and throw the kiss at Harry, who would in turn catch it, and bring it to his lips.

 

But, most of all Louis noticed the love radiating from their very beings for each other. When you were ten feet away from them, you'd catch on to it, and know that this was true love, and Louis very much believed that the couple, who clashed in so many ways, were in fact soul mates for each other.


	3. These Bruises Are My love For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall defends his Harry

Harry sighed, pressing the ice pack against Niall's face, covering the purple bruise that surrounded his eye. 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. 

 

Niall shrugged,   
"I wasn't going to let him sit there and talk shit about us,"

 

"You need to stop getting punched," Harry said fondly, Niall winced a little bit, but kept still. 

 

Earlier that evening, the couple had been minding their own business in the pub, Niall had flicked his thumb under Harry's chin catching some spilled beer there. Harry had smiled, giving his lips a peck, when a sharp cough to their right, drew their attention away from each other. 

 

"Can you please not do that? Some people want to drink without being scared," The fat ugly man had sneered. Niall clenched his jaw shut, and flicked him off, putting his attention back on Harry, he had started to say something when large hands on the back of his shirt twirling him around, 

 

"Wanna do that again you little ass?" The clearly drunk guy growled. 

 

Niall shrugged, and slowly lifted his middle finger so the man could see. Next thing he knew, there was a blinding pain in his eye, and Harry had to support him out of the pub. 

 

"We probably can't ever show our faces in there again, you know," Harry mused, dabbing at Niall's eye. 

 

"We'll just find another pub, besides their drinks tasted like piss," Niall made a face, making Harry bark out a laugh, and snuggled close into Niall's chest. 

 

"Whatever you want baby," Harry kissed his chest sloppily. 

 

"And I look pretty great with this no?" Niall gestured at himself. 

 

"Yeah, my own personal hero." Harry smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks. 

 

Niall pecked one of them,   
"Idiot," he said fondly. 

 

"Your idiot," Harry reminded him. 

 

"Damn straight," Niall tugged him towards him, locking their lips together. 

 

"I love you babes," Harry whispered, 

 

"Forever and Always," Niall replied.


	4. Long Way From Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn misses Liam.

Zayn laid awake, clutching Liam's shirt tightly to his chest, fighting back his tears. He missed Liam so much it physically hurt him. Zayn slapped around blindly for his phone, punching in the number he knew by heart. 

 

He craddled the phone to his ear, hoping Liam would pick up. 

 

"Lo?" Liam's gravely voice ansered, it had been clear he was asleep. Zayn let out a whimper, 

 

"B-babe?" Tears ran freely down his face now. 

 

"Oh babe, whats wrong my love?" Liam said softly. 

 

Zayn cried harder, hearing Liam's pet name for him.   
"I-I miss you so much, I can't sleep, I can't eat, everything is wrong without you here! I just want you here with me, Liam!" Zayn sobbed, trying to breathe. 

 

"Deep breaths, in and out for me yeah? Love I'm home in day and I miss you so much as well." Liam soothed him over the phone. 

 

"I need you," Zayn whimpered. 

 

"I know, baby I know." Liam whispered. 

 

"W-will you sing to me? Miss your voice." Zayn laid back on the bed. 

 

"Course, my love." Liam proceeded to sing Thinking Out Loud, until Zayn had fallen asleep, with his phone on so he could hear Liam, as if he was right beside him. 

 

But before, Zayn was completely out, he whispered.   
"I love you Meri jaan," 

 

Liam smiled, a few tears escaping his eyes.   
"I love you too," 

 

Zayn feel alseep, knowing his boyfriend would be home in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merri Jaan is 'my life' in Urdu


	5. Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts...

I totally forgot to tell you, but I'm taking prompts, just send in what you want to see with Zayn/Liam or Niall/Harry or Liam/Louis. I just don't do rape, or choking but anything else I'm up for!


	6. It's Been Awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request a narry? Harry and niall have been dating for a year or so and they break up just before otra starts because of nadine rumours. So basically just them pining and getting back togther. With fluff and a little agnst and some jealousy, and pet names becuase its cute xx
> 
>  
> 
> Answering this prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I did it justice! Xx

Harry's lip trembled as he looked at his boyfriend, of two years. 

 

"I don't understand Niall, you know they aren't real." 

 

Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair, tear making their way down his cheeks,  
"I know but I just do this shit anymore Bear, I can't stand seeing you with her when I know it should be us!" 

 

"Are you- what are saying exactly Niall?" Harry's voice was low. 

 

"I'm breaking up with you, I can't do this anymore." his voice cracked, because he was deeply in love with the man standing in front of him. But he had reached his breaking point, he saw the pictures and the videos, and the Irish man couldn't do it anymore. 

 

"N-Niall, babe please, I won't go out with her anymore! Niall please don't leave me!" Harry full on sobbed now, Niall sighed wiping his own tears, and kissed Harry's forehead, 

 

"Bye Bear, I love you." He whispered, and shut the door behind him. Harry fell to his knees, his body shaking, because he knew that Niall hated him going out with girls, he knew the rumors made him insecure, and Harry didn't want to go out with her, just Modest! being pricks again. 

 

He didn't hear from Niall, up until he was boarding the plane with Louis. He slumped down in his seat, and didn't bother checcking Twitter because he knew that Larry was trending. Louis sat down next to him, and harry felt a wave of lonlyness sweep over his body. He missed Niall, his house was empty without Niall there, and so was his heart,

 

Louis rubbed his knee comfrotingly,   
"Hey he'll come around Haz, you know he will." 

 

"I don't think so Lou," Harry mumbled, 

 

"This time was differnet, he-he really left me, and I can't function properly without him! How the hell am I suppose to do this tour if he won't talk to me?" Harry sobbed, his head in his hands. Louis frowned, rubbing his mate's back. He didn't know what was going to happen between the two but he sure hoped that they would make up. Louis saw how much in love with each as they were, so he could only hope for the best. 

 

Once they got off the plane, and into the car Harry put in his head phones, sighing with his eyes closed. 

 

The tension between Niall and Harry was unbearable, their lack of communcation, with each other was starting to effect everyone. The rehearsals, were going poorly, because Niall refused to stand anywhere near Harry, and Harry simply just shuffled around the stage, tryuing not to forget his lines, in the song. Then things really went bad, Nadine showed up univited, unannounced. 

 

"Harry!" She threw herself into Harry's arms. Pressing her full lips to Harry's.

 

Niall choked on his water, causing Liam to rub at his back. He wanted to grab her by her hair and drag her out the door, more importantly off of his Harry, because Harry HIS. And nobody else's. 

 

Harry fully detangled himself from her grip,   
"What are you doung here N!" 

 

Niall scoffed, of course they had fucking nicknames, he already hated that her name was close to his. 

 

"I just wanted to suprise you baby!" She squealed, Niall rolled his eyes, stormig out of the room, trying and failing to hold his back. 

 

That night he was curled up into a ball, sobbing pitifully into the pillow, cursing Nadine, and her beautilful self. 

 

He was suddenly cuddled onto someone's lap, and he could tell it was Harry by the sniff he got from his T-shirt. He didn't try to fight him, because he was to tired, and couldn't this anymore. 

 

"You know I saw once, that animals have a mate for life," Harry said softly stroking Niall's blonde locks off of his face. 

 

Niall hummed, because he wsan't sure where Harry was taking this. 

 

"I just want you to know you're my mate for life, my love," Harry kissed his temple. 

 

Niall scrambled around, making Harry grunt in surprise, but held tightly onto his hips.   
"Y-you mean that Bear?" Niall's voice was full of insecurity. 

 

Harry smiled fondly at Niall.  
"Of course sweets, I've missed you so much," 

 

Niall pressed his lips against Harry's  
"I missed you too Bear," 

 

Harry held him tight, planting little kisses all over his face, making Niall giggle (which he wouldn't ever admit to) 

 

"Can we please not do this ever again?" Harry mumbled, kissing his temple. 

"Just don't give me a reason to," Niall cupped his cheek, running his thumb in circles over Harry's tanned cheek, and locking his blue iries with with Harry's jade ones. 

 

"I love you," Harry whispered, 

 

Niall locked their fingers together, giving Harry a light squeeze.   
"You know the spaces between your fingers are the weakest point in your body?" 

 

Harry squeezed his hand gently,   
"Well, I guess that means you make me strong baby." 

 

And yeah, they were going to be totally fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blue!


	7. I Can't Take this Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answering this prompt: Hiya! Can you do one where Zouis is dating and they do a bunch of tricks to get Narry together? 
> 
> for Broken_Beauty_Queen hope you love it! Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> altering this a tiny bit, but I hope you still like it!

Louis sighed as he watched the two most oblivious people he knew flirt with each other. He felt arms wrap around him, and he sighed leaning back into them. Zayn grinned, staring down at him. 

 

"Hey, babe what are you thinking about?" Zayn nuzzled his nose against Louis's. 

 

Louis smiled, and gestured over to Niall and Harry.  
"Them. They don't even know that they are doing it! It's fucking annoying!" 

 

Zayn glanced over to where Niall and Harry, where the pair were standing, well technically sitting. Niall was perched on Harry's lap, having his arms draped lazily over Harry's shoulders. 

 

"We should do something," Louis grinned, getting a wicked idea in his head. 

 

Zayn was all for his boyfriend's tricks, but  
"We won't hurt them right?" he asked slowly. 

 

Louis shrugged,  
"What exactly is your definition of hurt Quiff?" 

 

~~~

 

They told Liam about it, and he at once agreed because Niall apparently wouldn't stop complaining to him about Harry, and if he should tell Harry, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. 

 

Louis grinned,  
"Excellent, right what we're going to do is make them insufferably jealous, so they'll have to crack and claim each other." 

 

The other two agreed, and the plan was put into motion.

 

It started off in an interview, Louis had basically forced the two apart, and sat next to Harry. He knew for a fact that 'Larry Stylinson' still got on Niall's nerves, and he was ready to play it up to the max. First he simply rested his hand on Harry's knee rubbing it in circles. He saw Niall's eyes flicker down at his hand, before he looked up and saw Louis grinning easily at him. Niall quickly looked away, trying to listen to what Zayn was saying about their new album. 

 

Louis decided to take it to a new level. after the interview Louis promptly jumped front piggy back on Harry forcing the taller boy to catch him. 

 

"Uh, Lou?" Harry said awkwardly looking over at Niall. Who looked he wanted to kill Louis. 

 

Louis grinned up at him,  
"I've missed you Haz," 

 

Harry looked uncomfortable now, darting his eyes back and forth.  
"Um, we were just sitting together," 

 

Louis grinned,  
"Yeah, but we never do shit anymore, know what I mean?" He winked at Harry placing a slobering kiss on Harry's cheek. 

 

"Um- I don't-" Harry started to stammer, but was cut off by Niall. 

 

"Right! That''s it!" Niall yelled, stomping over to where Harry was stilll holding Louis. 

 

Louis grinned, at him.  
"What? Is something wrong Nialler?" 

 

Niall clenched his fists, and growled at him.  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" 

 

Louis shrugged, looking over at Zayn, who winked back at him.  
"He doesn't care, in fact we were talking about having a threesome with young Haz here," 

 

Harry's mouth dropped open,  
"I-I'm not, we-" 

 

"NO!" Niall roared, making Harry nearly drop Louis. 

 

"Why, I mean it's not like you him or something," Louis smirked. 

 

"He's my goddamn boyfriend of course I like him!" Niall yelled, Louis's mouth dropped open and he fell out of Harry's arms. 

 

"Y-you're dating?" Zayn and Liam asked in sync. 

 

Niall grinned, and now was swept up into Harry's arms, pecking his lips a couple of times. 

 

"Yeah," 

 

"Since when?" Louis asked furiously. 

 

"Last year," Harry shrugged,

 

All the boy's mouths dropped open, Harry and Niall laughed openly at their expression,  
"We just didn't say anything." 

 

Niall grinned over at Louis,  
"Next time you touch Harry like that, I won't be as nice," 

 

Louis could only nod, watching Harry carry Niall away. He turned facing his boyfriend, and Liam,  
"Did you know?" 

 

They shook their heads, wordlessly. Meanwhile Harry had Niall's back pressed up against the wall, giggling with him, 

 

"I can't believe you yelled at him like that," Harry laughed. 

 

Niall shrugged,  
"You're mine Bear. And no one else's." 

 

Harry grinned at him, connecting their lips,  
"Of course I am, Ni. Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry mumbled. 

 

"Mine," Niall said before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving the prompts! Keep em them coming!


	8. Want Love? We'll Make It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Narry based on your body is a wonderland by John Mayer.  
> for olivia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, so sorry this took so long, I was editing other things xx.

Harry loved this. He loved getting time off their tour, to just relax, and hang out with his mates. But mostly he loved when his boyfriend would come over, and they would get all tangled up in the sheets together. Harry sighed, looking up at Niall with love and trust in his eyes. The Irish man noticed and bent down kissing his nose gently. 

 

"Love you," His voice husky, and low. Harry absolutely loved it. 

 

"C'mon babe, turn over." Niall commanded, flipping Harry over on his back. Niall pinned his arms above his head, cuffing them to the headboard. 

 

"Safe word?" Niall asked, looking up at him. 

 

"Banana," Harry gasped, feeling Niall's tongue graze up his leg. Niall hummed, getting closer to his cock. 

 

Harry bucked up his hips, unable to lay still. 

 

"None, of that." Niall took his delicious mouth away from Harry who whined, in protest. 

 

Niall bent his head down again, his blonde locks brushing over his stomach, he blew softly over Harry's cock. 

 

"Ni, please!" Harry begged, feeling his cock straining against his stomach. 

 

Niall finally picked up his flushed dick, and traced his vein underneath his cock. Harry threw his head back, moaning loudly. 

 

Niall kissed the top of his cock, before taking it into his mouth, and Harry saw stars in his eyes. 

 

"So good with your mouth babe." Harry mumbled, Niall bent down even lower until he hit the back of his throat. And fuck, Harry loved seeing Niall bent down over his cock, like the good cockslut he was. Niall began bobbing his head, making the younger man, spewl out profanities, until they all just formed one string of words, that Harry couldn't even make sense of. Niall held down his hips, tracing his abs, and humming over his dick. The fire started burning in Harry's stomach, and the lad managed to chock out, 

 

"Gonna cum Ni." 

 

Niall took his mouth away only for a second, so he could take one of Harry's balls into his mouth and suck harshly on it. 

 

"Fuck!" Harry came splattering over the sheets and Niall's face. Niall crawled up to where Harry was, and Harry thought he's never seen a more beautiful sight, Niall's eyes were black and cum dripping down his face. 

 

"Taste yourself," His voice was horase, and Harry flicked his tongue over Niall's face drawing every last bit of his cum into his mouth. 

 

"I wanna fuck you Ni," Harry growled, Niall did as he asked, and unpinned Harry, only to find himself on his hands and knees, for his boyfriend. 

 

Harry looked at his prize, spreading Niall's cheeks apart, and flicked his tongue against Niall's rim, Niall shivered, not daring to look at Harry, knowing that he'll come undone if he did. 

 

Harry, slowly circled the blondes rim, before plunging his tongue deep into him. Niall gasped, nearly losing his balance before Harry had steadied him, and held out his fingers, wordlessly. Niall took the long slinder fingers into his mouth, and sucked thoroughly on them before Harry pulled away. 

 

"Gonna start with two." Harry grunted. 

 

Niall nodded, grasping the headboard, Harry slowly inserted both of his fingers into Niall's entrance. 

 

"Fuck," He gasped, clenching on Harry's fingers. 

 

"Take it so good baby." Harry whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe gently. 

 

Niall, let out a broken whimper, and Harry chuckled, 

 

"Want more baby?" 

 

"Y-yes." Niall thrusted back, making his point clear to Harry. 

 

Harry removed his fingers, and replaced them with his dick instead. He waited until Niall nodded his head, and Harry drew almost all the way out before slamming back into his boyfriend, Niall clutched the headboard, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist forcing him in deeper. 

 

"Faster," Niall moaned. 

 

Harry positioned himself, and slammed into Niall, hitting his prostate. 

 

"Oh god Harry!" Niall shouted in escasy.

 

Harry hit that spot over, and over again. His thrusts were getting sloppy, as they both started reaching their climaxes. 

 

"Are you close?" Harry reached down and started tugging on his cock. 

 

"Fuck yes." Niall breathed out, seeing stars, he felt Harry's hair tickle his shoulders, and he removed his hands, in order to tangle them into his curly hair. 

 

He tugged at it, at the pace Harry was fucking him. 

 

"I"m gonna cum," Harry whispered, Niall tilted his head in order to kiss him as he came. the kiss was sloppy and messy, teeth and tongue clashing but Niall loved it. 

 

Niall came undone, shooting his load all over his stomach and the bed sheets. Harry slowly pulled out of him, standing up on shaky legs, and carrying him into the guest room. 

 

"I love you so much," Harry murmured, cuddled into Niall's chest. Niall smiled fondly at him, stroking a hand through Harry's sweaty hair, and lifting his chin so he could look up at him. 

 

"To the moon, and back." 

 

They fell asleep, legs and arms, tangled but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that the smut was okay, and I tried adding some fluff at the end! Keep up the prompts, I love writing for you guys!  
> ~R.


	9. You Can't Play With My Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because all the neliessa or whatever the fuck their fucking name is. Warning harry angst for most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone has done this yet, so I'm giving it my best shot.

Harry, honestly should have known. Niall had said that they were just fucking around, and he had no feelings about what they were doing. Harry, honestly should have seen this coming. But he had deluded himself into thinking that maybe over time Niall's 'no feelings' would develope into feelings. But, he's never been lucky enough to catch the eye of the Irish man's. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes for what seem to be the millioneth time, but he couldn't hold himself together. Niall was dating Melissa Twitter had confirmed it, so had he. 

 

And Harry was simply just tossed to the side, like he was nothing. Well that's what he felt like, absloutley nothing. Louis came into his motel room a couple minuets later, seeing the broken lad curled up on his bed. 

 

"Oh Haz, babe c'mere." Louis said softly pulling the youngest one into his chest. 

 

"I-it just hurts L-Lou, I mean he basically just u-used me to g-get off," Harry sobbed, clutching Louis's T-shirt tightly,

 

Louis couldn't say anything to calm Harry down, so he simlpy just held him, and let him cry in the late hours of the night. 

 

"Hey, why don't you just try to sleep? It'll do you some good." Louis said softly into his ear. 

 

Harry frantically shook his head,   
"Can't, only could sleep good with Niall." 

 

The tears poured out of his eyes again, Louis quietly shushed him, 

 

"Okay, well we could try Li, he's the best cuddler, what do you think?" Louis hummed, brushing his hand over Harry's back. 

 

Harry looked up at him through big, green eyes.   
"A-and Zayn?" 

 

Louis smiled,   
"And Zayn, I'll go get them okay love?"

 

Harry nodded, allowing Louis from his grip. 

 

Louis tromped out of the room extremely worried, and went to Zayn and Liam's room. He sighed, rasing a fist to knock on their door. He heard some grunts and a loud thud, which indicated one of them had fallen out of bed. He guessed it was Liam, and he was proven right a second later by Liam answering the door. 

 

"Tomo?" Liam yawned, scratching his beard. 

 

Louis sighed, and Liam looked at him properly, the lad had bags under his eyes, and his shirt was soaked. 

 

"It's Harry, he's been in a proper fit since, Niall and her," 

 

Liam looked worried,   
"Why did you leave him them?"

 

Louis opened his mouth to say exactly why he came banging on their door, when he heard feet shuffling behind him. 

 

"Wanted a cuddle Li," Harry mumbled. Liam couldn't deny the younger one of that, and he looked so broken and defeated that Liam couldn't possibly kick him out. 

 

"Come in Haz," Liam said softly. Louis followed, closing the door behind him. Zayn shuffled around the bed a bit, blinking his eyes at them. 

 

"Whats going on?" He mumbled, half-way asleep. 

 

"It hurts Zaynie, it hurts so bad," Harry whimpered. 

 

Zay knew exactly what he was talking about, and lifted up the covers so Harry could snuggle next to his side. 

 

"It'll get better love." Liam said getting into bed with them, and circling his arms around Harry's waist. 

 

"When?" Harry choked out. 

 

The other three felt their hearts breaking a bit, and they couldn't answer him, so they simply just cuddled their basically younger brother, trying to soothe him. 

 

On the plane, Harry distanced himself from Niall, who didn't notice because he was to wrapped up in Meliessa's lips. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He knew Niall actually liked her, and never him, it was simply fucking for him. But, Niall didn't know that he's loved him since last year, when he said he'd do Niall he actually meant it. The other boys knew, that Harry loved Niall but they couldn't do anything about it. 

 

Harry put in his head phones, and ironically Don't came on by Ed Sheeran. Harry bit back a sob, and leaned his head against the window, letting the tears stream down his face. 

 

"Hey, H." Liam said softly pulling an earbud out. Harry hurriedly wiped his eyes, and looked around at him. 

 

"Yeah, Li what's up?" His voice came out raw, and not at all like he wanted it to. 

 

"Lou's gonna make you a cuppa sound alright?" Liam said softly, rubbing his knee. 

 

"Okay," Harry whispered, darting his eyes away to where Niall and Melly, where sitting. Well sleeping on, Melly had her head resting in Niall's lap, and Niall stroking her hair, a smile gracing his lips. 

 

"Zayn," Liam gestured him over, because Harry liked cuddling with Zayn best. 

 

"C'mere, H." Zayn scopped him up, and sat him down into his lap. Harry curled up in his chest, 

 

"A-am I not good enough?" Harry mumured. So only Zayn could hear him. 

 

"Don't be ridiclous, okay? You're perfect." Zayn kissed the top of Harry's hair fondly. 

 

"But obviously not. I mean he-he just used me Z!" Harry cried, into Zayn's neck. 

 

"I know babes, I know," Zayn said, into his ear. 

 

"C'mon Haz bugle up there," Louis nudged him with one hand. 

 

Harry uncurled himself from Zayn, so he was able to take the tea from him.

 

"Thanks boo," Harry mumured, 

 

Louis kissed his forehead sweetly,   
"Its not a prblem, Haz." 

 

Niall, fianlly started notcing that there was something going on with Harry, but when he had tried asking him what exactly it was, Harry chalked it up to being tired, but Niall didn't buy that. So he went to Louis the closest one to him, who rolled his eyes and snapped.   
"If you can't figure it out, then thats you're own damn problem Ni."

 

Niall really couldn't see what the issue was, sure him and Harry had fucked but that doesn't mean he's gay or anything. He was just feeling lonely, and Harry was the best option.

 

Niall was going to explain this to Harry so the lad wouldn't feel like he had any feelings for him. 

 

"Harry? C'mon open the door please?" Niall called softly. 

 

It opened a second later, revealing Harry in a pair of gym shorts and tank top. 

 

"Can I come in?" Niall asked, 

 

Harry wordlessly gestured him in, and closed the door behind him. 

 

"Ok, look Harry I don't know what your problem has been the last couple of days, but you've been obviously advoiding me," Niall crossed his arms. 

 

"Y-you really don't know?" Harry mumbled, leaning back against the door. 

 

"If it has to do with us fucking or something then-" 

 

Harry cut him off with a broken sob, and Niall couldn't continue.  
"T-that's all I am to you isn't it? A shg and toss? Well congrats Niall, you've gotten it. I know you just fucking used me to get off, and it fucking hurts knowing that, you won't love the way I love you." 

 

Harry wiped his tears, and Niall didn't know what to say. 

 

"H-Harry," He stammered.

 

Harry cut him off,   
"Just go Niall, I don't want to talk about this anymore," 

 

Niall wordlessly walked out the door, and Harry slammed it behind him, sliding down the door, and sobbing into his knees. Great, now Niall knew, and probably would avoid him more than ever 

 

After hours, of not answering the other boys knocking Harry fell asleep, and Louis, got his room key from Paul and opened the door seeing the boy curled up on the floor. He ran to get Liam, and Liam managed to get him back into bed, Harry clutched at Liam's T-shirt. 

 

"D-don't leave me please," Harry whispered. Liam kissed his forehead, and murmured. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere love." 

 

__________

 

Niall was pacing, thinking hard because he knew deep down in his gut, that he had feelings towards Harry but he didn't want to have dealt with it. But now that he knows he loves him back, Niall was sure he wanted to be with Harry. 

 

On the plane, Niall took a deep breath and went back to where Harry was resting his head on the window. 

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Niall cut him off with a kiss to the lips.   
"I love you too." 

 

Harry had many expressions written on his face, and Niall bit his lip wondering if he had manged to push away Harry even more. 

 

Harry leaned in and kissed his nose, smiling he said  
"Took you long enough." 

 

"I'm here as long as you need me," Niall said softly. 

 

"I'll always need you Ni." Harry said softly, bending down to capture his lips again, in a much more sweeter kiss than the previous ones. 

 

Niall linked their fingers together, and it felt good and right, They'd have time to talk throught this, what exactly this made them, but right now, all he needed was Harry, and he had him exactly where he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end was rushed and i'm sorry but it was 3 in the morning by the time I was done with this, so I'm sorry, and send in prompts! I miss you guys! XX


	10. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have fun with this

I Can't.

 

A/n I honestly don't know what the fuck this is. To be honest. It sort of just happened. So sorry if you get confused because I'm confused. 

 

Niall bites back his tears when he sees Harry wrestling with one of the other boys. He didn't know why he's getting so upset over something that will never happen. He won't ever like you, a voice whispered into his head. Not when Zayn could easily snatch him up or Liam or Louis. You're not good enough for him. And you won't ever be good enough for him. 

 

Niall jerks back to the present though when he sees them all looking at him. He gets up, glad that nothing was spilled over. 

 

"Catch a bit of sleep tonight," Niall mutters, ignoring their looks of disbelief and worry. 

 

He walks out shutting the door behind him, and going to his own. He knows that they had been planning a movie night, but Niall couldn't do it anymore after containing his feelings for his bandmate, for four years. 

 

Niall pressed his palm to his eyes, feeling the hot tears cascade down his face. He was pathetic really, crying like a thirteen year old girl. 

 

A knock came at his door, Niall hurriedly wiped his eyes before going to greet the person, and it just had to be Harry. He really hates his life sometimes. 

 

Harry was leaning against the door frame, having that look on his face. It was the look that he knew that Niall was upset. 

 

"Wanna talk?" Harry said from underneath his eyelashes. 

 

"Not really," Niall mumbled. 

 

"How about a cuddle then eh?" Harry gave him a smile. 

 

"Ok," Niall nodded, they sort of collapsed into the bed, getting down to just their boxers. Niall just now realized what he was doing and before he could stand or do something that wasn't very awkward, Harry pulled him down to lay with him. 

 

"Haven't you seen you around," Harry said quietly. 

 

Niall snorted and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, but didn't dare do anything else. 

 

"I've been here," Niall hummed. 

 

"Yeah, but I meant like not with me," Harry said softly, dancing his fingers down Niall's back. 

 

Niall's heart stuttered in his chest, and he just wanted to die. Did Harry know about anything, that he was doing to the blonde? He knew didn't. 

 

"I'm sorry," Niall muttered. 

 

He glanced up meeting Harry's piercing green eyes. Niall's eyes darted down to his lips, and back flicked right back up to his eyes. 

 

Niall needed to get out of here before he did setting incredibly stupid. Like kiss his bandmate. Who's straight, very straight by the way. Harry's arms tightened around him, like he knew Niall was about to bolt. 

 

"Don't, Ni don't." Harry said softly. 

 

"Ok," Niall whispered out, feeling Harry's legs tangle with his, and Niall sighed laying his head down Harry's chest. He drifted off to sleep, but not before he felt a pair of rosebud lips press against his hair. 

 

"Night, my Leprechaun," Harry chuckled, and fell asleep himself. 

 

~~~~

 

"Well, well, well what's going here?" Louis's high pitched voice rang out through the room. Niall groaned, and realized what position they were laying in. Their legs were tangled together and Harry was in cased in his arms. Niall scrambled off the bed, not before knocking into Harry's ribcage, Harry let out a groan and Niall mumbled out an apology. Louis raised his eyebrow at him, waiting for Niall's answer. 

 

"Ah, I'll just be in the um shower," Niall didn't even offer the oldest an explanation, as he nearly runs into the bathroom and slams the door behind him. He collapsed against the door, breathing deeply and rubbing his face. He can't believe that he was actually hiding in here, rather then facing his two best mates. A soft knock came at his door making him leap away from the door. 

 

"Ni? Is everything ok in there? The um, waters not running," Harry called, making Niall curse under his breath. 

 

"Yeah, everything's just fine Bear," Niall yelled, hurrying to turn on the shower. 

 

"O-ok," Harry sounded like he was walking away from the door. And fuck, Niall doesn't want Harry thinking that he was angry at him. 

 

"Hey, hey um B-Bear?" He called through the door. Harry's footsteps halted a bit. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"We'll h-hang out after yeah?" Niall hated thinking Harry was upset because of him. He wasn't worth that. 

 

"We'll go for a round yeah?" Harry said. 

 

"Ok," Niall got into the shower. 

 

Harry avoided Louis's knowing eyes.   
"You fancy him!" 

 

"Say it louder, I don't think he heard," Harry hissed tackling Louis on the bed. Pinning him down by his wrists. 

 

"Why don't you just tell him?" Louis smirked, from where he was laying. 

 

"Are you- are you crazy?" Harry yelped, Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes, and no just tell him, he might even like you back," Louis smirked. 

 

Harry heard the door being opened he went to get off of Louis but the bastard locked his ankles around his body. 

 

"Lou what the hell-" Harry started to hiss out, but Louis cut him off. 

 

"Just go with it," Louis whispered back. 

 

"With what?" Harry whispered. 

 

Louis leaned up locking their lips together. Harry was in such shock, that he almost didn't hear the broken whimper behind him. Almost. He whipped his head around, to see Niall rushing from the room. 

 

"What the hell Louis?" Harry yelled. 

 

"Harry you idiot, he saw you were gay, now go find him and explain."   
Louis pushed him off, the youngest one tumbled off the bed. 

 

Harry muttered an I hate you, under his breath and ran to find Niall. 

 

 

Niall was huddled against the wall rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly. 

 

He knew that there was something going on behind his back. He just didn't want to see it firsthand. 

 

"Ni?" At Harry's voice, he cried even harder. He didn't want Harry's pity. 

 

"Ni, babe why are you crying?" Harry crouched down next to the small blonde. 

 

"Because, you'll never love me, like I love you. And it hurts," Niall sobbed. 

 

"Hey, hey listen to me." Harry placed his thumb under Niall's chin, to tilt his head up. 

 

"Harry?" Niall whispered. 

 

"I love you, god I love you so fucking much," Harry sat down on his lap straddling him. 

 

"Harry, please I don't want-" Niall started to mumble out, but Harry stopped him. 

 

"No, I want this, I want you. You've always been it for me, Ni."   
He carded his fingers softly through Niall's hair. 

 

"I'm going to kiss you now," Harry said before leaning in, and pressing his lips against Niall's. Niall couldn't figure why he hadn't told Harry before, but he was glade to call him, his.


	11. I Still Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees something he doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n to Courtney to requested jealous Narry smut

.   
Harry sees something he doesn't like.   
Harry could normally control this, he had gotten better at this. He really had, but this, this was unacceptable. Really.   
Harry growled, when he saw Bressie, loop his arm easily over Niall, pulling him close. Niall was his.   
Niall didn't seem to mind, simply sinking back into the embrace smiling at him. Who would've thought that one place on earth a football match mind you, Niall would've ran into his old flame? Harry pressed his hands together, and stalked his way over. Every inch of his being was holding back from punch Bressie straight in the nose.   
"Hey babe!" Harry said smiling, through clenched teeth, and wrapped an arm around Niall's waist, pulling him back from Bressie, kissing him harshly. Niall frowned at him, once he pulled away but still smiled at him.   
"Hey, B is here!" Niall said excitedly, to excited for Harry's likings.   
"Hey," Bressie said, his eyes darting to Harry's hand pressed into Niall's side.   
"He's mine." Harry all but growled, catching him off guard.   
"My um, boyfriend is waiting for me, I'll see you Ni." Bressie offered him an awkward wave, and hurried off.   
Niall now glared at him, swatting his hand.  
"You absolute dick Harry! We were just talking!"   
"I bet he was thinking of pounding your ass to the ground, so you can't walk the next day," Harry murmured, nibbling on Niall's neck possessively.   
"H-Harry, don't be ridiculous," Niall gasped, as Harry's hand made its way to his crotch. Groping him there, he thinks an old couple might have seen them, but he'll focus on that later.   
"Hm hard for him, I'll just have to teach you a lesson, making sure you know who you belong to." Harry purred, yanking him toward the exits and to their car. He practically threw Niall in the seat, before striding over to his side and getting into his own. Niall bit his lip, looking at Harry's lust filled eyes and palmed himself discretely.   
"None of that," Harry commanded, his voice an octave lower. Niall whined, but managed to pull his hand away from his dick.   
Harry maneuvered them to their house without crashing, and carried Niall into the house by his thighs. He kicked the door close, and pushed Niall against attacking his neck, and lips.   
Niall moaned, rutting his hips into Harry's.   
"C'mon you little slut," Harry growled, making it no further than their couch. He dumped Niall on it, before pouncing on top of him. Niall got his fingers tangled into Harry's hair, moaning.   
Harry tore off Niall's shirt, marking him harshly,   
"Mine," he growled.   
"Yours," Niall gasped, feeling Harry mouth at his obvious boner.   
Harry teasingly brushed his mouth over his tent once more.   
"H-Harry please," Niall thrusted up into thin air.   
"Hm, I dunno." Harry pretended to think it over, making his boyfriend squirm under him.   
"Please just fuck me, want to show you, I'm yours," Niall choked out.   
"Since you asked so nicely,"  
Harry dipped down throwing Niall's boxers somewhere. He spread Niall's legs, before licking a stripe up his entrance, and pushing his tongue into Niall's tight heat.   
Niall locked his fingers into Harry's hair tugging harshly on it.   
"Fuck Harry,"   
Harry hummed, before sticking in a finger and circling it tightly.   
"H-Harry," Niall gasped.   
"Mine," Harry growled, taking his tongue and fingers replacing it with his thick cock.   
Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, moaning into his neck.   
"Fuck me Harry," Niall gasped thrusting up into Harry's cock.   
Harry growled, pressing him back, and pinning his arms over his head. Intertwining their fingers, Harry fucked his boyfriend hard, making sure Niall wouldn't be able to walk the next morning.   
"I'm gonna cum,"   
"Wanna you to feel me up with you cum," Harry said lowly.   
Niall moaned, seeing stars in front of his eyes, and he came harder than he ever has in his entire life.   
Harry came after him, and was in cuddling mood. He cradled Niall to his chest, gently kissing his forehead.   
"You know I'm yours right?" Niall traced patterns into his chest.   
"Yeah, now c'mon you won't be able to walk tomorrow, so I've got to take care of my baby."   
Niall chuckled  
"Somehow, I think you meant to do that," 


	12. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a lilo, because who doesn't love llio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's practically nothing but fluff, oh well.

Louis sighed, shutting his locker, it had been another stressful day and he couldn't wait to go home and cuddle with Liam. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and Louis tucked himself into them, feeling safer there. 

 

"Hey baby, ready to go?" Liam said into his ear. 

 

Louis instantly nodded,   
"Please," 

 

Liam obilged and lead them out the doors, hands linked. Louis fiddled with the radio, his mind still on what had happened earlier today. Liam didn't say anything until they home, and were safely wrapped under the sheets, Louis's head resting on Liam's chest. 

 

"What did they say to you?" Liam whispered, playing with Louis hair. 

 

Louis sighed,   
"The usual shit, you know? How I turned you gay, and made you and Dani break up," Louis's voice wavers for a minute. Liam catches this, cups Louis chin, making him look up at him. 

 

"Hey, hey none of that my love. You know that those rumors are shit, I love you, and you only." Liam bent down, kissing his boyfriend's nose. Louis let out a chuckle, nuzzling his nose against Liam's. 

 

"Love you too, LiLi." 

 

Liam smiled,   
"Good," And presses their lips together in a firm kiss.


	13. The Dating Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answering this prompt: If I could, could I make a request? I would like to see a fluffy, but romantic and cute Narry and Zouis. And how they all Niall, Harry, Louis, and Zayn set up Liam with a nice guy since they're all gay and Liam feels lonely and left out.   
> Hope I did this justice. The title sucks.

Liam sighed as he looked at the couples surrounding him, yes they were cute Liam would go as far to say adorable, but he was the only single one left. He heard being a third wheel is bad, but being a fith wheel is even worse, in his perspective. He knew none of them were actually trying to make him feel lonely or anything, but that just was how it was. He sighed, playing with his straw for the hundreth time tonight, and got the bartender's attention, he gave him sympatheic smile and refilled his glass again. 

 

Right now, he was huddled in the corner of the booth they were occpuying, Liam being on the very edge and the other two couples opposite of him. Zayn was slurring his words, but Louis appearantly could make sense of them, and was laughing to whatever he was saying, and Niall was perched on top of Harry's lap, his face buried into the crook of his neck, Harry whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Times like this, made it painfully aware to Liam that he was undeniably single, and he hated it. Liam scanned the room for someone to catch his eye, and he wanted nothing more but a quick shag and he should be okay for the next couple of nights. 

 

"Payno, why are you looking like the room's on fire?" Louis snickered, grabbing Liam's attention again. 

 

"'S nothing Lou," Liam muttered, barely meeting his eyes, and taking a swig of his beer again. 

 

"No, did someone catch Payno's eye?" Louis giggled, leaning back into Zayn's warmth. Liam flushed under the heavy stares he was getting, and shook his head. 

 

"Nah, not tonight, I'll see you all later yeah?" Liam gathered his things, before rushing out of the bar. 

 

Louis frowned, turning to look at his boyfriend,   
"I think something's wrong with him."

 

Zayn kissed his neck, making him shiver  
"Why do you think that?" Zayn asked.

 

"It's been weeks since whats his face-"

 

"Damon," Harry cut in, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Exactly, since him, and ever since then he hasn't been himself," Louis declared, looking at Zayn for backup. 

 

"They were together six months Lou, you can't just expect him to get over it." Harry said frowning, Louis groaned because he was missing the point, as usual.

 

"Haz, I'm saying that he's the fifth wheel here," Louis said slowly, making sure Harry caught every word. Harry's eyesballs widened, and his mouth hung open a bit. 

 

"O-oh," He muttered, reaching around Niall to take his drink. 

 

"What do you want ter do bout it?" Niall asked, snapping his fingers to the beat.

 

"I'm not having an orgy. So put that thought out of your mind," Harry said sternly, making Niall double over laughing. 

 

Zayn chuckled, nuzzlng his nose against Louis's sleeve. 

 

"Calm down young Hazza-" Louis chirped

 

"Not that young," Harry protested,

 

"Anyways," Louis cleared his throat, getting their attention again. 

 

"I was thinking something, a bit more romantic, like a blind date," Louis grinned, because this was his best plan yet. 

 

"I don't think Li would like that Lou. You know how he feels about that sort of stuff," Zayn said softly. 

 

"Don't you guys trust me?" Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry and Niall, because it actually had been him who set them up, and Louis demanded that when they had babies one of them must be named after him. 

 

"Well, I mean I guess it'd be alright,," Harry started to say, 

 

"It can't hurt right? We want our Payno to be happy," Niall shrugged, Louis looked at Zayn hopefully. 

 

"Fine, but we're all deciding on him, they have to get all our approval," Zayn kissed his cheek, quickly. 

 

"So, let's begin." Louis smirked, rubbing his hands together, excitedly. 

 

It took a week, a week of douches, overly excited guys, lonely guys, and scary dudes, for them to find what they deemed as exceptional. It had been happening at Louis's and Zayn's flat, and they had some very close calls with Liam. Once Louis had to shove a guy in the closest until Liam had left. The guy angrily stormed out of their flat shouting at the top of his lungs he was, already out of the closet, thank you very much. The boys had almost given up hope that anybody would be right for their Liam, when he stepped through the door. Well knocked, but Louis liked being dramatic.

 

"Hi, erm I saw the flyer you put up in the bar? About dating your mate?" He said quite nervously. 

 

Louis crossed his arms, by this time he had come to expect anything and everything people had to say to get into Liam's pants. 

 

"Step inside," Zayn widened the door, and Niall and Harry were sitting on the love seat, glaring pointedly at him, they couldn't help it they were firecely protective of Liam, and they would be damned if someone hurt him again. 

 

He nervouly sat down, picking at his ripped jeans. 

 

"So, what's your name?" Harry asked, poilitely trying to ease the tension from the room.

 

"I'm Alex Dean," Alex answered, darting his eyes blue green eyes up to Harry. 

 

"Age?" Niall quiped, knowing now they needed to ask this, sometimes they got Uni students who thought this was a practical joke, Louis slammed the door in their faces. 

 

"23," 

 

"So why are you here exactly? How would you treat our dear mate Liam James Payne?" Louis crossed his arms, waitinf for the usual shit eating answer, but it didn't come instead he got, 

 

"I actually broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago, he uh said he was seeing someone else, it hurt a lot but I convinced myslef that there must've been something wrong with me, you know? So I stopped eating, and stupid shit like that. Anyways you don't want to hear my sob story, but I thought maybe Liam, and I could be mates at first, I'm not real fond of rushing into anything, but I swear we'd be mates first then see where it'd take us," Alex finshed blushing, Louis opened his mouth to say something else, but another voice cut him off. 

 

"Yeah me too," Louis's head snapped up, and he saw Liam leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and looking furious. 

 

"Uhm, Alex we'll call you later." Louis mumbled, showing the other boy to the door. 

 

Liam was clenching and unclenching his fists and pacing in the living room looking pissed. 

 

"Li-" Louis started to say, but Liam cut him offf. 

 

"Don't you fucking dare Louis Tomlinson, this-this is beyond anything I- this is fucking humliating! I saw that ad you put up in the bar! Making me sound so desperate and needy, and the bartender gave me his number! The fucking bartender, what I do with my love life is none of your goddamn business, and I don't need you running for me!" Liam turned and stormed out leaving the boys in shocked silence. 

 

Niall was the first one to break it,   
"He's more hurt than pissed Lou,"

 

Louis hung his head in shame, kniowing he had gone to far,   
"I just wanted to help, I swear," he whispered, his voice catching a little bit. 

 

Zayn tucked him into his side, kissing his temple.   
"We know, babe." 

 

"I-I guess I should go apologize then," Louis sighed, kissing Zayn quickly and pushing himself off the couch. When he got to the lobby he was rather surprised, no scratch that in shock to see Alex pushing Liam aganist the wall snogging him heatedly. 

 

"HA!" Louis yelled, causing them to jump and look around at him. 

 

Louis grinned like a manic,  
"So my plans do work then eh?" 

"Oh, piss off Tomlinson," But there was a sparkle in Liam's eye Louis hadn't seen before. 

 

"And as I stand around and look at the happy couple, I'm only reminded of what real love is, besides my own relationship of course," There was chuckles throughtout the room. 

 

Louis raised his champane glass in the air,   
"To Liam and Alex!" 

 

There were cheers as the newly weds ran down the asile, and they were showered with love, and smiles. 

 

Liam came and found Louis before he left,   
"Thank you Lou, for everything," Liam hugged him tight. 

 

"Love you Payno, have fun in Spain yeah?" Louis pecked his best friend's cheek, and sent him back to his new husband.

 

"So the plan did end up working," Harry said amused, watching them get into the awaiting car, Niall attached to his side. 

 

"Of course it did!" Louis said ingantly. 

 

"Love you babe," Zayn whispered into his ear, Louis turned catching his lips in his, 

 

"Forever and Always Zaynie," Louis smiled, at his husband. 

 

And yeah, maybe this plan turned out for the best after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write, and I loved the prompt! Hope you like it to! Keep sending requests! Xxo~R


	14. Cause I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filling the prompt where Niall thinks there something in his house, but really really isn't and Harry has to calm him down. For blue! Love you Xx.

Niall shot up in bed, this time he was sure he heard something. He's seen horror film and he'll be damned if he died in his own house. So he did what every normal person does, he woke up the person next to them. In this case, it was his trusty boyfriend Harry. He shook his shoulder a couple of times. 

 

"Harry, Haz, Bear wake up!" He shook him frantically. Harry grunted, and threw a lazy arms around his waist drawing him close, thinking that's what Niall wanted, but while cuddles were nice and shit, they could die! 

 

"Harry, wake your arse up!" Niall whispered. Harry finally cracked open one irratiated eye. 

 

"What Niall?" He groaned, because he was not in the mood for sex. He wanted a peaceful night, that's all he was asking for damnit. 

 

"T-there's someone in the house," Niall whispered, becuase murders could hear y'know?

 

"Niall, its to late for this shit," Harry flopped back over, but Niall wasn't having any of that. 

 

He promptly rolled Harry back over, and Harry groaned, forcing his eyes open again. 

 

"Bear, please go look?" He stuck out his bottom lip, knowing Harry would fall for it. 

 

"Niall, if there's a murder, you're saying you want me to be the first one be killed?" Harry asked, a bit offened in his sleepy state. 

 

"No! You could fight them off, I'll call the cops, y'know?" Niall nudged his shoulder, hoping he'd get a move on, because the inturder wasn't just gonna wait around forever. 

 

"I swear, only you." Harry huffed, rolling out of bed and Niall tiptoed behind him.

 

Harry flicked on the light, and saw not to his surprise, there was nothing there, Harry rolled his eyes ever so fondly, and turned back to look at Niall who looked sheepish and was scratching his belly.

 

"Happy now?" 

 

Niall nodded very fast, and jumped front piggy back on Harry,  
"Thank you, my big strong boyfriend,"

 

"I want to sleep now, can I please do that?" Harry kissed him leading his boyfriend back into his their room. Niall snuggled under Harry's arms, feeling safe.

 

"Love you," The Irish man whispered. 

 

"You too babe. Now go to sleep, I'll protect you always," Harry kissed the top of his hair, and started snoring softly. 

 

Niall kissed his heart, and thanked the heavens above he had Harry, forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it blue! Xoxo~R keep sending prompts.


	15. Three's The Magic Number.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for prompt where Lilo's together, and Zouis's fucking and Narry knows about the whole thing. Zouiam threesome. For Haley+Williams, and I've only written a threesome once, okay? So it's not going to be very long given the fact I don't know what the fuck I'm even doing. Cut me some slack. XX

The first time Liam walks in on Zayn and Louis shagging was a surprise for him. True, he knew for the sexual tension they had between them, even fans noticed the Zouis tension, but he never knew they would actually do something about it. 

 

Anyways, he walked into Zayn pounding into Louis's arse, and Liam would be livid if it wasn't the hottest thing he's seen. His dick twitched, when Louis moaned filthy into Zayn's ear, and he started palming himself, rolling his own hips into his hand. Louis looked over and saw his boyfriend's face beet red, and wriggled him over with a finger. Liam happily jumped on the bed, and Zayn stilled for a moment.

 

"Need some help baby?" Louis crooned, reaching out to cup Liam's neck and bring him into a deep kiss, that had Liam gasping for breath once he was released, from his hold. Liam shrugged off his boxers, cupping Zayn's cheek so he could kiss him as well. Zayn sighed into the kiss, relieved that Liam was smashing his face into the ground right now. 

 

"I'll suck you off Lou, sound alright?" Liam hummed, kissing his boyfriend's forehead gently. Louis bobbed his head quickly. 

 

"Y-yes please, Daddy," Louis choked out, feeling Zayn start to pound into him once more. Liam nodded, more to himself than him, because this was alright, he kissed him again, and slithered down, tracing Louis's balls with the tip of his tongue, before tapping Louis's throbbing head. Louis moaned, arching his back and Liam wasn't for sure who, but as long as his baby was okay, he really didn't give a flying fuck. 

 

"F-fuck," Louis moaned freeing one of his hands into Liam's hair to yank him harder on this cock. 

Liam hummed, around his base, before diving in and taking Louis into his mouth, relishing at the taste of precome on his tongue. Zayn and Liam worked well together, like they did one the stage, but taking care of Louis was something they understood, and wanted to do. Liam loved seeing his little princess legs spread out for him, but he loved it even more when Louis started fucking his face. 

 

"I-I'm gonna-shit!" Louis hissed out, spurting into Liam's mouth just as Zayn climaxed into him. 

 

Zayn saw his aching cock, and smoothly took it into his hand, stroking in a quick set pace, and soon Liam was coming undone. Without a word uttered, the three oldest boys collasped into sort of a dog pile and fell alseep. No sooner were Niall and Harry creeping into the room, sighing with relief. 

 

"Fuck finally! Took the bloody thickheads long enough," Niall moaned, and Harry let out a chuckle knowing exactly how his boyfriend felt at the moment. 

 

"C'mon I want to cuddle, and this lots going to be going at like bunnies soon," Harry pulled his Irish man out the door. He was proven right when he heard thumping on the wall, and rolled his eyes, head on Niall's chest, loving the feeling of his guitar used hands running through his hair. 

 

"What you think Haz? Give em a ran for their money?" Niall crooned, and Harry grinned knowing this would be the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narry endgame, because they're my fluffly, adorable, kittens. and sorry I know the smut was bloody awful, but I did the best I could with a threesome, and it was fun to write. Keep sending prompts! XX.


	16. One Word: Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's feeling really possessive.

Niall woke up, seeing Harry laying next to him. He smiled wrapping an arm over Harry's torso, pulling him closer. He mumbled a little bit, then burried his nose into Niall's chest. Niall smiled down at him, even after six months of being out, Niall still can't believe he gets to do this every single day. Niall let his eyes flutter close, and he soon fell back to sleep. Soon he was woke up with someone jumping on his chest, he gasped, and his eyes flew open. He screamed, and pushed Zayn off of him. Zayn groaned when he hit the floor. 

 

"What the hell Niall?" He grumbled picking himself off the floor.

 

"You can't just fucking jump on me man," Niall yelled. 

 

Zayn simply rolled his eyes, and pointed at him, and Harry.  
"C'mon you twats, we have practice," 

 

Niall glowered at Zayn till he left, keeping an arm around his Harry. He stroked Harry's back and peppered his face with light kisses. 

 

"Hey hey c'mon Bee, wake up." He wasn't sure why he called Harry Bee, he just did. Harry grumbled, pushing against Niall tighter. Niall chuckled, and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

"C'mon Bee, want to see those pretty eyes yeah?" Niall said softly. 

 

Harry blushed, and peeked open one eye.   
"Hi" 

 

Niall smiled down at him.  
"Hey Bee," 

 

Harry shyly leaned up, giving Niall a soft kiss. Niall melted into it, and Harry tucked himself back under Niall's arms.   
"Wanna stay here with you," His voice thick with morning sleep. 

 

"As much I want to, we have practice Bee," Niall kissed the top of his hair, and moved from the bed. Harry whined, making grabby hands at him. Niall chuckled, and picked him up, front piggy back style carrying them to the bathroom. Harry giggled, rolling his eyes at Niall. Niall gently put him down, and turned on the water. Harry started to graab his soap, but Niall quickly stopped him grabbing his wrist. 

 

"Want you to smell like me today Bee," Niall said, plucking the soap from him and replacing it with his wn. Harry didn't ask, just simply did what Niall said, after a shower and a blowjob, they stumbled into the room. 

 

Niall pulled a few things out and tossed them at Harry.   
"Wear my clothes today Bee?" 

 

Harry nodded, and pulled them on. Niall didn't know what it was today, but he wanted people to kow Harry was his, and his only. The day started out okay, the boys practicing for their up and coming show, Niall narrowed his eyes when he saw Liam whisper something into his ear, other days Niall could've igorned it, but not today. Instead he stormed over to where they were, and pushed Liam back. 

 

"No," Niall said forcefully. Liam looked bewildered,  
"No?" He asked with his eyebrows scrunched up. 

 

"No, mine." Was all Niall said, before dragging Harry away. 

 

The next time something like that happened, it was Louis, him and Harry were getting to friendly, in the touching department. Niall slammed down his water bottle, and stalked over to where they were. 

 

"Fuck off Lou," Niall growled, standing in front of Harry. Louis looked shocked.

 

"Um, Niall?" He squeaked out. His eyes wide.

 

"Don't fucking touch my boyfriend!" Niall roared, he'd feel bad if he wasn't seeing red. Louis quickly nodded, before reteating to where Zayn was. 

 

"Hey, hey Niall. I'm here focus on me okay?" Harry rubbed at his chest, and Niall slowly calmed down. He hooked his arms around Harry bringing him close enough, so he could suck a lovebite on Harry's skin. Harry gasped, and rock against him softly. Niall was murmuring Mine the whole time. 

 

The boys finally noticed how Niall was acting and left Harry alone, even Louis who would cause mischief kept his distance, because once in a while Niall got like this, and they knew better then to provoke him. Niall kept Harry tucked into his side all during the day after that, glowering at anyoone would even come six feet near his boy. Harry didn't mind, he pranced around Niall all day, keeping him laughing. the boys shook their heads at them, seeing Harry and Niall just beam at each other like no other people were in the room. 

 

Sadly the poor waiter didn't know that, it was after the practice Harry and Niall wnet out to dinner, the waiter came back and licked his lips looking at Harry. Niall growled, clenching his fist tightly. Harry slotted his fingers through Niall's trying to calm him down. Niall silently counted to ten, and looked up again. He caught the man's smirk, and growled again. The bastard was doing this on purpose.

 

"I'll have a coke with rum," Niall said stiffly. The man nodded before turning his eyes on Harry. 

 

"How about you princess?" He smiled at Harry who shifted uncomfortably. That was it. Niall shot up from his seat, 

 

He grabbed him by the collar.   
"Don't you ever call my boyfriend that you shit. If I ever see your face again, I'll make sure you can only see out of one fucking eye, got that princess?" He hissed out. The man quickly nodded, and hurried back to the kitchen, Niall sighed deeply watching him go and sat back down. Harry grinned at him shyly, tracing one of Niall's tatoos. 

 

"You probably made him cry." Harry said amused. 

 

Niall twisted one of his studs earrings.  
"He shouldn't be looking at what's not his," Was all he said. 

 

Harry grinned snuggling into his side loving when Niall got like this. He felt secure and loved, evryone thought that after Niall Horan the sweet blonde of One Direction, got his ears pierced and got hundreds of tats, and dyed his hair lilac again, only this time permentally, he was a bad boy. No, he was still the same sweet guy from Mullingar, he simply changed a bit that's it. And when he was feeling like this he didn't want anyone looking or touching his Harry. 

 

"I'm yours." Harry said locking their fingers. 

 

"And I know you are mine." Niall whispered, brushing his lip ring arcoss Harry's forehead. 

 

Harry grinned, knowing he was where he belong. He connected his lips wiht Niall, confirming he knew this a well. Niall pulled back, still kepping his hands cupped around Harry's face.

 

"I love you Bee," Niall said. Harry blushed, 

 

"Love you forever Irish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love possessive Nialler?


	17. I Love YOour Voice Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets insecure about his voice when the boys keep making fun of him for it.

”Yeah, I mean when he talks it’s like next year when he’s done.” Liam jokes, making the other boys laugh, well everyone expect the person who the joke is about. 

Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes. He hated when they did this, yeah he knew his voice was slow, and he had a monotone voice, but he couldn’t exactly help that. Even when he tried to be excited, it came out flat and boring, and he hates it. Harry gave a fake grin, acting like jokes didn’t bother him, but they did. 

The only one who saw through the smile, was Niall who frowned over at him, knowing when his boyfriend was hurting. After the interview Niall followed him into their hotel suit, watching Harry sit on the edge of the bed his hands clasped tightly together, and he was rubbing his lips together. He only did that when he was really upset. 

Niall sighed, sitting down by him. “Bear, you know Liam was just joking right?” Niall said softly, rubbing his knee gently. Harry bowed his head, and his back shook. 

”Oh, Bear please don’t,” Niall said immediately took him into his arms. 

”Sorry, ‘m being stupid,” Harry’s voice came out muffled against his shirt. “Baby, you know I love your voice it’s one of my favorite things about you,” Niall cupped his chin making him look at him. 

Harry’s eyes were rimmed with red, as he scrubbed at his eyes. “I just, I know my voice is boring and shit, but-“ 

Niall quickly cut him off, “Bear, did you not just hear me? I love your voice, so fuck what anyone else says about it.” 

 

Harry smiled up at him, “Mean it?” 

Niall kissed his forehead gently, “Course I do baby,” 

Harry grinned, kissing his boyfriend softly. “I love you,” he mumbled against Niall’s. 

Niall’s smile got even bigger, “That’s my favorite thing that comes out of your mouth, Bear,” 

Harry grinned hugging him close, he had Niall and that’s the only that got him through the day sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this on tumblr first


	18. You're It For Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall explains why he loves his Harry

Niall sighed contently, laying on Harry’s chest, it had been a long day first interviews, then their performance on the X-factor, which brought back memories from the time he’s been there, and performed on that stage. Harry stroked a hand over his hip once.

"You know when I first knew I liked you?" Harry asked, this caught Niall by surprise, so he flipped over facing Harry while tracing his tattoos.

 

"When?" Niall answered.

 

Harry grinned, at him  
"When we first got put together, and I was freaking out and you came and jumped on me. Part of me was wondering, what the bloody hell is his problem? And the other part was freaking out that you cared enough to check on me."

 

Niall laughed, because it seemed like years ago, when he remembers jumping on Harry.

 

"Yeah, you grew on me with your cheekiness," Niall flicked Harry’s nose gently, smiling fondly at him.

 

"I was pretty charming babe," Harry grinned. Niall rolled his eyes,   
"The first line you tried on me was a bloody pick up line Haz,"

"Yeah, well you can’t blame me." Harry defended himself smugly.

 

"You said, ‘you must be from heaven because you have stars in your eyes,’" Niall chuckled.

 

"Well, you’re my angel, so there," Harry rolled over him and smothered him into a hug.

 

Niall laughed loudly, stroking his butterfly tatoo.   
Harry let him go, getting off him but not out of his arms.

Niall grabbed his wrist, looking fondly at the Cloverleaf on it, and the small letters SSP.   
He rubbed his thumb over it lightly, before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

 

Harry’s eyes crinkle in the corners the way he only looks at Niall.   
"You’re it for me Haz," Niall said softly,

 

“Brea liom tu,” Harry whispered.

 

Niall pressed his lips to Harry’s, swiping his tongue along his lips, Harry let him of in of course, thier tongues massaging each other’s gently.

Harry pulled back first, kissing his forehead once, and cuddling him into his chest.

"Brea liom tu, baby,” Niall whispered back into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brea liom tu- is I love you in Irish.


	19. These Boxes Are Our Building Blocks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Zouis moves in, Lilo breaks up and Narry are the helping hands in everything, for Zouis Pllease, hope you love it.

It took Louis Tomlionson, exactly three months to gety over his exboyfriend Liam Payne, in those three months he's had more breakdowns then you could count, he hasn't had any sex in that time either, so when his friends dragged him out of his warm bed, and his Netflix to the nearest club, Louis was a bit overwhelmed, his shit friends (which he doesn't mean that in any shape or form, because they are the ones who actually him through this) left him, to go dancing he kinda sat at the bar, looking a bit pissed. But then a voice, that sounded like an angel from Heaven, whispered in his ear. 

 

"Pretty boy like you shouldn't be all alone," Louis knew he was fucking gone. 

 

Four months, later he was officially moving in with his boyfriend Zayn Malik, Louis loved everything about him, he loved the fact that he could tell when Zayn had stayed up late for an Art project, or when he just wanted Louis near him, or his undoubting love for his sisters, and family, how his eyes would shine and he would have the biggest smile on his face when he talked about something he passionately cared about. 

 

Niall and Harry were a bit weary to Zayn, but could you blame them really? Louis had explained to them time and time again, that Zayn was so different from Liam, and he wouldn't move in with him if he didn't think that their relationship is going anywhere. 

 

So, on moving day, Niall and Harry helped him pack up what was in his flat and move it across town into Zayn's house. Louis thanked when they were done, and he collapsed on the couch with Zayn.

 

"You know," Zayn purred, making Louis shiver in the good way. 

 

"Theres a tradition that people do when they move in with each other, make the house officially their's." Zayn kissed up his jaw, making his point very clear to Louis, who moaned and moved beneath Zayn so he was hovering over him. 

 

Zayn showered him in lovebites, slipping his hands underneath Louis's shirt, rubbing his thumb over his raw nipple. 

 

Louis moaned into his mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist.   
"God, Zaynie." Louis whimpered, Zayn tugged off his shirt, before attacking his chest, and getting down to Louis's waist rubbing his check over Louis's crotch.

 

"I want you, can I have you Lou?" Zayn asked, pressing a kiss into the tent of his pants. 

 

"Oh god, yes please Daddy." Louis got a hand tangled into his hair, feeling Zayn undo his pants, and slid off his boxers. 

 

"Suck, like a good princess you are," Zayn pushed his finfers up Louis's mouth, and while he was sucking for his Daddy, Zayn started liseursley sucking on his head. Louis arched his back, almost inhumanly, bucking up in Zayn's cock as well. 

 

"I'm going to started with two princess, on your back or on your knees?" Zayn asked, pulling his spit covered fingers out of Louis's mouth.

 

"Back please, want to see Daddy," Louis whimpered, Zayn smile and bent down giving him a sweet kiss. 

 

"I love you," Zayn whispered, kissing his nose making Louis smile,and nuzzle his cheek into Zayn's hand.

 

"Love you too Quiff," 

 

Zayn inserted his fingers slowly, trying to taking the edge off for his boyfriend, Louis wriggled a bit, pushing up into the intrusion. 

"You okay, priness?" Zayn mumbled, stretching his fingers apart. 

 

"Fuck, yes." Louis's voice caught, and he wanted more, 

 

"Want, your cock Daddy, want it to fill me up." Louis pressed his lips to Zayn's not giving him a chance to answer, and Zayn gave him what he wanted. He finally thrusted his cock into Louis, making the slight older lad cry out, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. 

 

"Fuck, Daddy." Louis moaned, clutching onto Zayn as he thrusted into him,

 

"Gonna come for Daddy?" Zayn licked around his ear. Louis gave shaky nod, and came undone, getting the sticky all over their stomach. Zayn thrusted him through it, and came undone collapsing on top of him. 

 

"Love you," Louis pecked his cheek. 

 

"I'm happy you're here," Zayn kissed his forehead, smiling down at him. 

 

"I'm happy I'm staying." Louis locked their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. 

 

He was glad he found Zayn when he did, having him heal his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yup there it is, loved the prompt! Keep sending them! Xoxo~R


	20. You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on all the prompts I promise!

Niall, he was perfectly happy dancing around on stage, messing around and loving his job, making people happy.   
He was talking to the fans when a particular sign caught his eye. 

 

It said:  
Niall UR FUCKING UGLY! 

 

In bold, black letters. 

 

Niall was taken back, he got the hate everyday on Twitter, but seeing it live and in person, struck Niall in a whole new different way. It rose a whole new level of hurt, and he remembered back to when he first started out here, and was so insecure about himself. He hated his scrawniness and teeth, and hair and eyes and basically everything. He’s got a bit more confident, but for his own fan to say this, struck him a lot harder. He wasn't like Louis who could just shrug it off, and he wasn't like Zayn where he’d go and sulk for days on end. His sentence got caught in his throat, and he turned away from the crowd. The other boys immediately noticed, something had happened. But Harry got there first,

 

“Keep going,” he mumbled at Liam. 

 

Harry leaned down into his ear. After four years, their actions were completely understood with each other, 

 

“I-I just don’t feel well,” Niall didn’t want to explain or he’d burst out into tears.   
Harry knew something had happened, and he felt a surge of protectiveness toward his Irish native.   
“Can you make it through the rest of the show?”

Harry mumbled. 

 

Niall gets out a nod,   
“Y-yeah,” 

 

Needless to say, it probably was one of his worst performances. He screwed up basically all of his lines. And didn’t talk the rest of the show, the boys kinda filled in the gaps where he was lacking.   
Near the end of the show, Niall was nearly in tears and the only thing that kept him from breaking was he had one more song. By the end of WMYB, Niall was completely done, and leapt down the trap door. He finally broke, running towards the van that room them back to the hotel.   
He clutched his knees tightly, and rocked back and forth. Arms wrapped him, Niall knowingly leaned into the embrace. 

 

Harry held the sobbing blonde to his chest.   
“Baby what happened?” 

 

Niall simply shook his head.   
“I’ll tell you back at the hotel.” 

 

Harry didn’t push him, which Niall was extremely grateful for.   
The other boys piled in, noticing Harry and Niall, and his shaking body. Liam literally growled, hating seeing the younger boy cry. 

 

“I-I’m fine Liam,” Niall mumbled. Harry held him tighter, shooting a glare at Liam.

 

They arrived at the hotel, Harry guiding Niall to their room. 

 

“What happened?” Harry asked, sitting him down on the bed. 

 

“Why do you love me Harry?” Niall answered instead. 

 

“What?” Harry replied startled. 

 

“Why do you love me? I’m not anything special, I’m pale and ugly and not nearly as attractive as you four. I’m shit and my voice is shit, so why do you love a fuck up?” 

 

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” Harry answered softly. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to-“

 

“To keep the lights off, but I wouldn’t allow that, you know why? Because you’re beautiful Niall James Horan. I love each and every one of your little adorable freckles across your face and down your neck, I love your eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, I love your teeth, even before they got fixed, I loved you in braces. I love your soft fluffy hair, and the way it looks after sex. I love your smile, how it lights up the room. I love your easy going nature, and how you’re so carefree. I love your honestly. I love you Niall, there’s about hundred other things, possibly millions. So ignore what shit they throw at you, because that’s all it is shit. You’re so much more important than that, and don’t ever calm yourself a fuck up ever again. Because you’re the furthest thing from that, you’re a fucking angel from Heaven.” Harry finished, smiling softly at him and wiping away his tears, that had slowly been falling down his face through Harry’s speech. 

 

Harry tilts his chins and kisses him with a burning passion.   
“I love you, god I love you so much Niall,” 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and hugs him tight. Niall sobbed, mixed with happiness and sadness. 

 

“You’re okay, Ni. I got you, I got you.” Harry rubbed a hand down his spin. Niall slowly calmed down. 

 

“I love you Harry Styles,” Harry had heard this shouted at him from thousands of screaming fans, but hearing it from Niall, soft and filled with so much love, was so special to him. 

 

Harry hugged him tighter.   
“Wanna have a movie marathon?” He asked combing through Niall’s hair. 

 

Niall grinned at him. His eyes bloodshot and puffy, but Harry couldn't think of him as anything less than beautiful   
“Yeah, you’re the best Harry,” 

 

Harry smiled leaning down and catching their lips in a kiss.   
“I know button,” 

 

Niall shoved him lightly.   
“Thank you,” 

“Anything for you sunshine.” Harry kissed the tip of his nose softly. 

 

It was them against the world. Niall and Harry, and as long as Niall had Harry, he’d knew he’d be fine.


	21. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Zayn's getting married and Louis's in love with him. For Zouis-Narry I'll edit later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like utter shit but whatevs

Louis was sitting on his couch, numb and in shock. His best friend, aka the love of his life just told him, he's getting married, and wants Louis to be his best man. He of course said yes, and look where he is now four months later. Liam, called him a coward for not telling him, that resulted in Louis bursting into tears, and not talking to Liam for a week. Liam apologized over and over again, when Louis finally did start talking to him. Harry and Niall watched with worried eyes, but they didn't have to say anything to him, because he already knew how they felt about everything. 

 

He clenched, and unclenched his hands when he heard the door being opened, and Zayn walked through. Louis caught his breath, because Zayn looked absolutely stunning. He smiled at Louis walking over to him, and sitting down.   
"How are you Lou?" Zayn asked softly, staring hard at the ground rather than Louis.   
"M fine," It's the answer he's been using these last couple of months, and it's been working, for his mates. But not Zayn. 

 

"Lou," Zayn started to say, but Louis waved him off. 

 

"Look, you're getting married! Aren't you excited?" Louis plastered a smile to his face, Zayn looked startled, but nodded anyway, sending Louis's heart crashing to the floor again. But he was use to it by now. 

 

"C'mon Zaynie," Louis kissed his forehead gingerly, and stood him up, Zayn didn't let go of his hand though. Louis sucked in a breath, and managed to look up into Zayn's golden ones. 

 

"Thank you, for you know being here." Zayn said softly. 

 

"Oh, yeah of-of course! It's what best mates are for!" Louis gave a smile and walked the groom out to the alter. He saw the media, and the paps at the back of the church. He could do this, he had to do this. For Zayn. He quickly turned his head to wipe a stray tear, and Liam squeezed his waist comfortingly.   
The music swelled, and Louis bit his lip, not allowing the tears to fall just yet. He saw Perrie, come and stand next to Zayn, Louis let out a small whimper. 

 

"Lou, please not here," Liam whispered into his ear. Louis quickly nodded, because he never knew how much it was going to hurt watching the love of your life go and marry someone else. Louis didn't know how else to deal with this pain, coursing through his heart. Then they started the vows. 

 

"Do you Zayn Malik, take thee Perrie Edwards to be your lawful wife?" 

 

"I-" 

 

Louis let out a sob, and tore down the aisle way, Liam right behind him. 

 

"Louis!" Liam shouted. 

 

There were gasps throughout the crowd, and Zayn watched in shock his best friend run down the aisle way. Perrie slapped his shoulder, getting his attention again.

   
"Just leave the fag, he isn't worth it." She sneered. 

 

"Zayn, you're not even going to go after him?" Niall snapped.

 

"I-I," Zayn stammered, looking over at his mum. She had an understanding smile, gracing her lips, and Zayn thinks she's always known, just like he has. 

 

"Yeah, I am." Zayn said, making Harry and Niall, cheer and the rest of the crowd roared its disapproval, but Zayn's never needed it. He had his blessing from the one person he cared about the most. Perrie gasped. 

 

"You have to marry me! You fucking cunt!" She screamed. Zayn shook his head, before running down the aisle, trying to find the love of his life. 

 

He found Louis and Liam, cuddled up outside by a fountain, Liam stroking his hair, promising him it'd alright. Louis sobbing into Liam's chest. Fans were screaming at him, if he was alright, and Zayn pushed through kneeling in front of Louis. He cupped Louis's chin making him look at him. 

 

"Z-Zayn?" Louis wiped his eyes. 

 

"It's always been you Lou, always." Zayn promised, Louis searched his eyes for lying but he couldn't find any. 

 

"KISS!" The fans screamed, Louis blushed and leaned in connecting their lips. And there's the spark Zayn had been searching for, his whole life the one that only Louis gave him. 

 

"You guys, need to get out of here, We'll cover for you." The other three smiled at them. Niall and Harry's fingers intertwined.   
Zayn pulled Louis up,  
"C'mon my lovely, I'm taking you to Maui,"

   
 

 

Three months later, Liam got a post card on his table, and he called Niall and Harry, and they all met up at the cafe. Liam open it up, to see Zayn and Louis smiling at each other. 

 

The back read:   
Hey lads, it's Mr& Mr Talik! Sorry you couldn't be there for the wedding, but yeah, we're coming home married, love you! Xx. 

 

Liam smiled, happily and Harry and Niall chuckled shaking their heads. 

 

"Thank god, we didn't have this drama on our wedding day," Harry sighed, and Niall kissed his forehead gently. 

 

"Yeah, love you." 

 

Liam rolled his own eyes, smiling fondly at the couple in front of him.   
Yeah, he's glad they finally figured it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late but I hoped you liked it.


	22. Kisses Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall thinks Harry’s breaking up with him, when he’s doing the exact opposite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like forever huh? Well enjoy!

Niall, he had screwed up, was the only explanation of Harry’s behaviour toward him. Lately Harry had been distant and cold toward him, even though it had been five years after One Direction, and they had came out. To everyone’s surprise except those closet to them. Niall and Harry got their own apartment in London, trying to lead a normal life. But for the past couple of weeks Harry really hasn’t spoken to him at all and when he does all Niall gets us cold, clipped sentences. 

 

He’s breaking up with me, Niall thought. He’s found someone better and prettier than me. 

 

That evening Harry walked into the flat.   
“Get your coat,” 

 

Niall jumped, away from the chicken he had been cooking.   
“W-what?” He stammered. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes.   
“Get your fucking coat,” he snapped. 

 

Niall hurried to do as he said, and followed Harry without another word.   
Harry lead them down to the car and told the driver to go. Niall tentatively reached to Harry’s hand, clamping their fingers together. It was weird because he’s never nervous holding hands with Harry, but now he had boundaries, and was terrified not knowing if he’s crossed any or not. How had they come to this? 

 

He’s taking and going to break up with me. Niall thought sadly. 

 

The car suddenly stopped, and Harry pushed Niall out, they were in the middle of nowhere. 

 

Niall gulped, stepping closer to Harry because by this time, it had gotten really dark, and this was starting to freak Niall out. 

 

“H-Harry, what the hell are we doing?” Niall peeped up. 

 

“C’mon,” Harry rolled his eyes at him (ouch) and pulled up what seemed to be a hill, or something.   
Niall wasn’t looking down, so when Harry turned to him, smiling Niall had had enough. 

 

“Alright, I get it. You’re done with me, but did you really have to bring me all the way out here to know? Ok Harry, this- this is some sick-“

 

Harry looked bewildered.   
“Wha- no! Niall look!” 

 

He turned Niall around and Niall gasped.   
Down at the bottom of the hill was millions of candles burning to spell out: 

 

Will You Marry Me? 

 

Niall felt tears gather into his eyes.   
“Oh my fucking God!” He screamed.

 

Harry laughed,  
“Does that mean yes?” 

 

Niall nodded   
“Yes, fuck Harry,   
I thought— I thought-“

 

Harry got down on one knee, pulling out a little box.   
“Niall, ever since X-Factor, I knew it was you, when you took me home to Ireland, I could see myself fitting in there easily. I asked your asked mum permission and she agreed, so I guess now it’s my turn to ask you, Niall James Horan, will you marry me?” 

 

Niall laughed a little hysterically   
“Oh my god! Fucking yes Harold Edward Styles. I love you,” 

 

Harry smiled brightly, slipping the ring on his finger. On the band it read Forever&Always. 

 

Niall pulled Harry up so he could kiss him.   
“You’re an idiot,” Niall said fondly. 

 

“I’m your idiot,” Harry reminded him. 

 

Niall laughed softly.   
“I know, and I love you for it,” 

 

Harry simply kissed him again.


	23. We're Okay, I Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Harry calms his boyfriend down, when they get stuck in an elevator.

All day long, Harry couldn’t shake this feeling of dread of him. It was like his gut, was telling him something bad was going to happen. He tried ignoring it as he went on stage with his mates. First, there was the flying bra, but he dodged it, then there was that girl who seemed to think she had possession over Niall. Harry’s lip curled thinking about how he wanted to throw his arms around him, and shield him from her but he couldn’t.   
Harry simply just let it slid. The whole show Harry couldn’t shake that feeling. He walked over to Niall, who smiled when he saw him. 

 

“Hey babe you okay?” Harry whispered into his ear, call him paranoid but Harry lived for his boyfriend. 

 

Niall nodded smiling.   
“Cuddle in the room later.” Niall breathed. 

 

Harry smiled brightly. And dammit he didn’t care if anyone saw. 

 

The end of the show Harry dragged Niall into his dressing room and pushed him up against the door. Niall gasped, tangling his fingers in Harry’s long curls. Harry nipped at Niall’s neck, nosing at his collarbone. Niall moves his hands so they’re racking down Harry’s back. Harry kissed his jaw lightly until his reached his lips. Harry pulled back teasingly.   
“Harry.” Niall whined. 

 

Harry rubbed thumb over his cock. He could feel Niall getting hard.   
“You know Ni,” Harry started nibbling on his ear. Digging his thumb in a bit harder.   
“

Y-yeah?” Niall managed to get out. 

 

“That girl, didn’t know who you belong to.” Harry growled. Undoing his button and zipper, thrusting his hand into Niall’s pants. Curling his hand over the head.

 

“But,” Harry drawled, continuing jacking Niall off.   
Niall moaned into his neck. Shaking slightly.

 

“You do, don’tcha babe?” Harry gave a particular hard yank. 

 

“Oh God, fuck y-yes,”   
Niall groaned. 

 

Harry wanted to take him now but they didn’t have time. Harry shuffled so he was behind him. He so badly wanted to mark Niall, but they couldn’t, not when they couldn’t get Lou to cover it up.   
Harry settled for pleasing his boyfriend jerking him off, and digging his nails into Niall’s sides. A few seconds later, Niall cummed into his large palm. Harry grinned and licked off his fingertips. Harry turned Niall so he could properly kiss him. Niall smiled into the kiss. 

 

“I love you,” Niall hummed, Harry grinned for real, dimples deep in his cheeks.   
Niall kissed them both lovingly.   
“C’mon, Haz they’re probably wondering.” 

 

Niall lead them out of the room, they avoided the boys knowing looks. They hopped into the the car, Harry intertwined their fingers. 

 

“I love you,” Harry said softly. 

 

Niall smiled brightly   
“Love you too.”   
They pulled up to the hotel and the boys walked in the lobby. Niall seeing how crowded it was hung back.   
“I’ll stay here with him. You guys go ahead.” Harry waved them off. 

 

Paul gave them a look   
“Boys,” he started. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes.   
“Paul, it’ll be fine,” 

 

Paul finally nodded and the doors closed. 

 

Niall squeezed his waist once.   
“Thanks Hazry,” 

 

Harry smiled.   
“No problem Ni.” 

 

The doors now dinged open. Harry spotting no one stepped into the elevator.   
The door shut. They were making small conversation when the whole thing jerked to a stop. 

 

Harry frowned.   
“We can’t be there yet.” 

 

Niall shrugged pushing the button again. It didn’t move. Harry was close to freaking out. 

 

A voice came in the elevator.   
“I’m sorry, but we are having some difficulties with the lift. It could be a few hours.” 

 

Niall gasped.   
“A few— a few hours. Haz.” He stuttered out. He had huddled himself in a corner, clutching at his knees tightly and was choking. Harry was freaking out but he had to take care of Niall. He remembers that Niall’s claustrophobic and he immediately pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back. Knowing with Niall longer time makes it much, much worse. To the point where Niall can’t even properly function. 

 

“Ni, listen to me okay? We’re going to be okay. I promise,” 

 

Niall was sobbing quietly.   
“W-We’re never going to get out.” 

 

“Niall,” Harry said. “We are. I promise.”

 

He rubbed his back in gentle circles.   
“Think about something else okay babes, can you do that for me?” Harry asked softly. 

 

“I-I u-um, I think about u-us.” Niall stuttered out. 

 

“Okay? What about us lovely?” Harry purred stroking his cheek gently. Niall managed to blush at the moment. 

 

“J-just that we s-should move in t-together.”  
Niall mumbled. Tears still evident in his blue eyes. 

 

Harry smiled, kissing his cheek softly.   
“I’d love that. Maybe we can look at flats when we go to our room.” Harry worded it carefully, trying not to remind Niall what was going on. Niall gave him a tiny smile. 

 

“Where would you want to live babe?” Harry asked keeping his mind off of the situation. 

 

“Um, in London because I’ve gotten so use to the city.” Niall sniffed. 

 

Harry wiped at the tears. He was doing so good.   
“Ni, I’d go anywhere with you.” Harry kisses his temples. 

 

The blonde gave him a watery smile.   
“We could v-visit the family sometime. They really love you Harry,” 

 

Harry grinned.   
“I’d love that,” 

 

Niall smiled.  
“Y-yeah?” 

 

Harry leaned in pecking his cheek once.   
“Yeah babe.” 

 

Niall gave a bigger smile.   
“Thank you so much Harry.”

 

“You’ll be okay boo,” Harry says quietly. 

 

Niall just hugged him into his chest and stayed like that for seemed to be hours. He gave massive jump though when the lift started and slowly started moving upward. Niall a burst of happy, slightly hysterical laughter and danced around the box. 

 

Harry smiled and pulled him close.   
“See? I told you everything would be okay,” 

 

Niall smiled and kissed him.   
“I love you,” 

 

“I love you too babe,” Harry murmurs into his hair. 

 

The door opened and Niall sprints out the door. Harry totally understands and runs after him. They stumble into their room and crash on the couch. 

 

“Thank you babe,” Niall runs his hands through his hair. 

 

Harry smiles and leaning in pecking his lips.   
“Anytime babe, I’d do anything for you,” Harry whispers.

 

“I know,” Niall smiles. 

 

They spent the night wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	24. Baby, You're It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall’s Harry’s Omega, and he has his first heat. On the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Harry Omega!Niall Zayn's in here so don't get mad Xx

The show was going fantastic for Niall, until he felt it. The slick heat and he nearly doubled over, because fuck seriously?

Harry ambles over to him, not knowing he was in heat yet. He immediately recognizes the state Niall was in though. 

 

“Baby, everything okay?” Harry whispered into his ear. 

 

“I’m in heat,” Niall mumbled out. 

 

Harry stiffened, being an Alpha himself. And Niall being his Omega himself. 

 

“Fuck, babe,” He breathed in Niall’s rich sense. Harry’s eyes went from bright green, to black with arousal.

Niall whimpered, smelling Harry’s Alpha arousal scent. “Want you so bad,” Niall squirmed. 

 

“One more song babe, then I’ll knot you, you want that yeah? My big alpha cock inside you, tearing you up?” Harry whispered hotly inside Niall’s ear. 

 

“Y-yes fuck Harry,” Niall gasped. 

 

Harry grinned squeezing his waist once before pattering away. As much as he loved to tease his Omega he kept a close eye on him, growling at Zayn once Zayn figured out what was going on with Niall. He loved Zayn to pieces, but Niall was his and his only. Zayn being an another Alpha backed off, to retreat to Liam his Omega.   
Niall fucking needed this show to end, because fuck he needed to be knotted. And he wanted Harry to do it. They finally got to the last stanza of What Makes You Beautiful, and Harry ushered him off stage so no one could touch him. Harry pushed Niall up against a wall, hitching his leg around him. 

 

“Want me to knot you princess?” Harry purred, burying his nose into Niall’s blonde hairline where the scent was the strongest. 

 

“Fuck, yes Harry,” Niall moaned fisting at his shirt, so he could get him closer something. 

 

Harry hotly licked into Niall’s mouth, while palming him lightly. “C’mon love,” Harry groaned, wanting to take him right there. 

 

Harry growled when he saw people with glazed over eyes staring hungrily at Niall. Harry protectively pulled Niall behind him, walking forward, snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him. A man cut a across their path. 

 

“C’mon, the boy needs an Alpha,” he licked his lips. 

 

Harry growled, his voice raspy and deeper. “He fucking has one. Fuck off,”

 

The guy, his name card read Eric. Flashes annoyance on across his face. 

 

“C’mon baby, we can share,” He reached out to touch Niall. Well Harry couldn’t have that. 

 

“He’s mine!” He roared, it echoing through and probably outside, pushing Niall behind him.

 

Zayn was instantly at his side. Liam curled into his waist. Biting into his neck, muttering calming things into his ear. 

 

“Go! Harry.” Harry’s dark eyes flickered over to Zayn, seeing how hard he was fighting back his own Alpha instincts. 

 

“Now!” Zayn’s voice took on a deeper tone. Liam whimpered, biting into his neck.

 

Harry held on to Niall possessively, leading him out to the van. “Fuck, want your knot,” Niall launched himself into Harry’s lap. Rocking them back and forth slowly. 

 

Harry groaned cupping his ass. “Eager princess?” 

 

But Harry wanted him just as badly. Niall gasped as Harry pushed him out the door, realizing they were at the hotel. They didn’t stop for fans Harry’s hand on Niall’s waist guiding him inside. Hiding his hard, his back pressed to Niall’s chest, hiding Niall’s slick from view. Harry slammed his finger into the elevator button. Feeling Niall rock back into his fingers, his face bright red and clutching at Harry’s arm desperately. Harry sighed in relief when the doors opened, no one was in there luckily. Niall jumped up against him once the doors shut. Rutting his hips frantically against Harry’s. 

 

“God Ni,” Harry groaned. The Alpha hulled up him from underneath his thighs and pulled them to their room. Niall immediately crawled up to the head board while ripping off his clothes. Harry purred at the rich scent, of Niall filling the room. 

 

“Smell so good beautiful.” Harry murmurs against his hot, flushed skin. 

 

“Knot me Harold!” Niall screamed.

 

"I've got you sweets," Harry pulls Niall’s legs apart against his chest sinking his teeth into him as he sank into Niall searing hot heat. Niall came almost instantly, at Harry’s cock inside him. 

 

"Feel so good NiNi," Harry moaned. Niall’s fisting at his hair.

 

Harry starts snapping his hips into him, Niall let out a guttural scream. 

 

“God baby,” Harry panted.

"Fuck daddy,” Niall moaned. Harry sank even deeper into Niall, at the mention of that word. He shoved harshly past Niall’s rim, feeling himself starting to get plumped up. 

 

“See what you do for Daddy?” Harry thrusted with every word. 

 

Niall wriggled around, to catch himself on Harry’s knot. He exposed his neck to Harry, who leaned forward sinking his teeth into the mate gland, by this time he was full size. Niall moaned, the sound reverberating through Harry’s mouth. He came one last time, Harry came also and then collapsed on top of him. Niall tiredly locked his arms around his waist. 

 

“I love you,” Harry mumbled into his ear. 

 

“I love you too Haz,” Waves of cum, flooded Harry whenever he moved. He didn’t mind, in fact he loved it.

"Go to sleep love," Harry kissed his forehead.

If Harry woke up, to Niall riding his cock hours later, he didn't mind at all.


	25. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answering prompt sing based Jason Derulo want you to want me for narryisreal! Xx.

"Harry," Niall breathes out, feeling Harry attack his neck. 

 

"Jesus," Niall's hands fly to the back of Harry's head hooking his fingers there. Harry grunts and drops his hands from where he's been bracketing himself. He squeezes the back of Niall's thighs and Niall gets the hint. He jumps up and wraps his legs around him letting Harry carry him back to the bed. 

 

He didn't let go of Niall simply scooting him up to the headboard. Niall stopped kissing him for a moment so he could flip them over, tearing Harry's clothes off. Harry waited till Niall had thrown off his boxers and flipped them over so he was on top. He lined their dicks up together and grinded harshly making Niall gasp with breath, 

 

"F-fuck, Harry." The Irish man groaned. 

 

Niall looked up at Harry through dark blue eyes,   
"I want you, so bad." 

 

And how could Harry say no to that? He quickly pecked Niall's lips, before leaning over to the drawer and grabbing the lube, Niall hated him wearing condoms. 

 

Harry slicked up his fingers, while humping him softly, making Niall gasp and moan. 

 

"C'mon Harry," Niall tried to growl, but came off as a whine. 

 

Harry smiled, and slid his middle finger in him. Niall clenched around him, his arms circling Harry's waist, as Harry moaned dirtily into his ear. Harry slid in another finger, scissoring them apart, making Niall squirm beneath him. 

 

"Harry," Niall whined. 

 

"Please?" Harry taunted, rocking his fingers faster into Niall. 

 

"Please, daddy. Wanna make you feel good," Niall dug his fingers into Harry's bum. 

 

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry slicked up his dick, before slowly thrusting into Niall. He waited until Niall bottom out, started slamming into him. Niall's legs hooked around Harry waist bringing him even closer. 

 

"Feel so fucking good baby boy," Harry grunted. 

 

"Harder," Niall whined, arching his back up. Harry fucked him, until Niall could see stars, and he came not once, but three times that night. 

 

Harry gently kissed his forehead, smiling lovingly down at his now exhausted boyfriend.

 

Harry rolled out of bed, grabbing a damp cloth and wiped Niall off, gently. 

 

"Gotta take care of my baby boy," Harry said softly. 

 

Niall blushed,   
"Thanks baby girl," 

 

It was Harry's turn to blush, and he snuggled up to Niall on their bed, Niall wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and tangling their legs together. 

 

"Love you Bear,"

 

"Love you more Baby Boy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Xx


	26. I'm Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post I saw.

Harry bit his lip as he watched across the stage, again Liam touching or more like snuggling Niall. He tore his watery eyes from the pair. Was he really getting this upset over this? They've been dating since the Take Me Home Tour, and Harry knew the Irishman was his, but still it fucking hurt. He shook his head a little bit, trying to put himself back into the show, but his heart just wasn't there that night. 

 

After the show, Niall came and found him huddled up in some random corridor and sat next to him. 

 

"Bear," Niall said quietly. 

 

"I'm fine," Harry said to quickly. 

 

"No, you're not," Niall hummed, running his fingers through Harry's hair. 

 

"You know me so well," Harry muttered. 

 

"Hey, boo look at me," Niall turned his chin, making the younger look into his eyes. 

 

"You know no matter what I'm yours right?" Niall cupped face, 

 

"I know, I just." Harry sighed, picking at his jeans. 

 

"Just?" Niall prompted. 

 

"Don't want you to see you could do so much better than me," Harry rushed out. 

 

Niall shook his head,   
"I can't do better when I already have the absolute best now can I?" 

 

Harry blushed, and instantly intertwined his fingers with Niall's. 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, realizing how stupid he was being. 

 

"It's fine lovely, I'll remind you everyday, if need be," Niall leaned over kissing his boyfriend softly. 

 

"I love you," Harry rested his forehead on Niall's. 

 

"Forever and Always," Niall smiled, squeezing his hand.


	27. I'm Preying On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Zouis for me where Louis at a camp for omegas and they seperate the alpha and omegas but Louis is Zayn's boyfriens and he goes into heat and Zayn has to break into the omegas spot
> 
>  
> 
> Filling this prompt.

If there was one thing Zayn absolutely hated, it was being separated away from his Omega. Sure they did some stuff together, but with camp rules and all Louis was on the other side of the camp, and Zayn felt lost and vulnerable without Louis. He hated knowing that someone could touch Louis, and he couldn't do anything about it. Zayn sighed, laying back on his bunk, he was suppose to be doing something with Harry, but he just wasn't feeling it today. And all day he's had feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He couldn't shake himself of that feeling, the Alpha waited until nightfall when he snuck over to Louis's side of the camp. It's not a big deal, everyone has done it at one point or another. But the thing that stopped him dead in his tracks was the smell. He knew that smell from anywhere, Zayn growled, sprinting to Louis's cabin, and slipping through the door. 

 

He saw his tiny Omega curled up on the bed, whimpering and grasping at his swollen cock. 

 

Zayn rushed over, gathering Louis into his arms. 

 

"Oh, baby. Lou I'm going to take care of you," Zayn whispered, carrying him outside, and into an empty cabin, at the edge of camp they had placed there just in case something like this was to happen. 

 

"Why didn't they come and get me?" Zayn asked already shedding his clothes. 

 

"Said, they didn't want to bother you." Louis gasped out, grabbing at Zayn's body. 

 

"Cunts," Zayn growled lowly, before lowering himself on to Louis, batting his hands away, and replacing them with his own. He kissed him deeply, swirling his tongue all over his mouth, slowly jerking Louis off. 

 

"Need your knot Zaynie,"  
Louis sobbed. 

 

"Have to prep you first yeah? Don't want to hurt you love," Zayn pushed Louis's legs up to his chest, bending down, and slipping his tongue into his entrance, while pushing two fingers in as well. 

 

"Fuck," Louis groaned, clenching his quivering thighs around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn made sure to prep him properly, and slowly pushed his cock into him. Louis cried out, coming undone almost instantly wriggling around a little bit. 

 

"Okay?" Zayn laces their fingers together. 

 

"I'm here," Louis smiled at him. Zayn kissed his nose, and started thrusting into him. Louis shoved his face into Zayn's neck, biting at his mate gland. 

 

"So beautiful, so pretty like this baby." Zayn mumbled, 

 

"Z-Zayn I'm gonna-" 

 

"Yeah me too," Zayn shot his load deep into Louis feeling his knot plump up. 

 

Louis came splattering on their chests, and Zayn ran his fingers through Louis's hair gently.

 

"I still don't get why they didn't come and get me," Zayn frowned. 

 

"They knew my scent would carry across camp, and they didn't want Alphas going crazy." Louis shivered, slightly remembering how much pain he had been in without his Alpha. 

 

"Yeah, well you're mine. So the only Alpha going crazy is me!" Zayn growled. 

 

Louis felt the heat start back up again. 

 

"Z-Zaynie I need,"

 

"I'm right here baby," Zayn kissed him deeply, before flipping them over so Louis was riding him. Louis placed his tiny hands on Zayn's chest, bouncing up and down. Zayn groaned, and thrusted up into him, directly hitting his sweet spot.   
Louis's blue eyes rolled up into the back of his head, moaning uncontrollably. 

 

"Fuck Zayn," Louis whimpered out. Zayn did it again, and Louis was a mess now, but he looked so good like this. Cheeks flushed and his eyes blown wide open with pleasure coiling through his body.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good baby girl," Zayn whispered into his ear. 

 

He felt himself getting plumped up again, and he shoved past Louis's rim, knotting him once more, and feeling Louis cum again. 

 

"Fuck, I'm going to get pregnant," Louis smiled tiredly. 

 

"I'd be okay with that," Zayn nuzzled his nose against Louis's. 

 

"Really?" Louis laced their fingers together.

 

"I've always wanted little Tomlinson-Maliks running around our house babe," Zayn kissed him gently. 

 

"We're really doing this?" Louis's eyes crinkled as he smile at the love of his life. 

 

"You know I'd do anything for you," Zayn said softly. 

 

"Love you,"

 

"Forever and always,"


	28. Losing My Breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Louis has always liked Harry. But knows he's with the blonde. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty sure I was Hugh when I wrote this, so take it with a grain of salt

Louis watched as Harry cuddled up to Niall, on the love seat. He was to far away to hear what Harry said, but whatever it was had Niall blushing and a giggling mess. Louis clutched the arm of the couch tightly. He was getting nowhere, he knew nothing could ever come between them, but that's when a plan struck him. A plan so horrible and mean, that Louis second guessed himself for a second, but he glanced at Harry and Niall again, seeing their smiles, and happiness and decided he must do it. For the sake of Harry, because let's be honest, he could do better than Niall. 

 

He was going to act like a homophobic twat, to Niall and then Niall would tell Harry he didn't think this could work, then Harry would come running to Louis, and he'd realize that he actually loved him along. It was foolproof. 

 

Louis cleared his throat, glaring at Niall and Harry.   
"Niall can you like please stopping touching Harry, it's making me uncomfortable." 

 

Harry and Niall looked at each other incredibly, before looking back at Louis. 

 

"Uhm, what?" Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

 

"You're making me really uncomfortable right now, so please stop," Louis crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow. 

 

"Lou are you feeling alri-" Niall started to ask,

 

"God dammit you fake blonde! Or did it go to your thick head? I'm just trying to have a nice evening, and you are singlehandedly ruining that for me!" Louis shouted. 

 

Niall abruptly got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Louis smiled sweetly at Harry, who in return glared at him. 

 

"I don't know what your fucking problem, but you better fix it, and fast." Harry snarled, before leaving the room to find Niall. 

 

Louis smiled, laying back on the couch. It was already working. 

 

The next time Louis tried his plan out was in front of fans. 

 

"Heard Nialler couldn't even put out eh that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend," Louis laughed, watching Niall turn beet red, and squirm uncomfortably. 

 

"Louis!" Liam scolded, 

 

Louis shrugged.   
"They deserve to know the truth LiLi, so they won't get their hopes up!" Louis said quite cheerfully.

 

Niall turned away, making Harry lean down and whisper something into his ear. Niall lit up at what ever Harry said, and Louis practically growled in frustration. 

 

"Good god Niall were you planning on wearing that?" Louis wrinkled his nose, at Niall making him glance down at his shirt. 

 

"Uh yeah?" He questioned. 

 

"Okay, if you want to look fat than that's on you," Louis mumbled under his breath. Niall tore out of the room, Harry close behind. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, before leaving. 

 

"Why are you being a dick to Niall? What did he do to you?" Liam snapped at Louis. 

 

"He took what's mine, and I'm simply taking it back," Louis stated, 

 

"Louis you need to stop, before you end up regretting this seriously," Liam got up and left. 

 

"No one understands, no one does," Louis whispered to himself. 

 

He did it again during an interview in front of a live studio audience. 

 

"I mean he couldn't get Demi, because well look at him, he couldn't keep Barbra because she realised she had downgraded instead of upgraded, and Melissa was just a fluke," Louis heard gasps throughout the crowd. 

 

The interviewer seemed lost for words. 

 

"Well, I'm gay for him so," Harry said loudly, making the audience scream. 

 

"Niall anything to say?" 

 

"I love Harry Styles," Niall stated boldly.

 

Then Louis did the worst possible thing.   
"He'd never go for you! You're to fat, you eat way to much for a normal human being, and you're not even that great in bed!" 

 

Harry stood up and slapped Louis hard. 

 

"I'm done with you Louis," 

 

Louis's heart broke. 

 

Louis woke up screaming and clutching his heart, he had to go find Niall right now. He banged on Niall and Harry's door, seeing Niall open it, Louis flung his arms around him. 

 

"I love you! And I don't think you're fat or ugly or a dumb blonde, and I think you and Harry make a great couple, and I could never come between you two!" 

 

"L-Louis? What the hell is a matter with you? Are you high again?" Niall gasped, trying to breathe. 

 

"No, I just really love you Nialler,"

 

"My boyfriend," Harry called. 

 

"Yes of course! And I don't love you like that Hazza! Never, never!" Louis said in the same frantic tone. 

 

"Uhm," Harry blinked. 

 

"Just go to bed Louis," Niall chuckled, pushing him out the door.

 

"Okay! I do love you though!" Louis said frantically. 

 

"Love ya too mate." Niall laughed, before shutting the door in his face. 

 

Louis sighed, hoping he doesn't dream about Liam next…


	29. I Serve Drinks. You Serve Fans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Harry's a bartender with his best friend Louis. And famous Niall Horan walks into their little pub. Louis fangirls, a lot.

Harry sighed, wiping down the bar again looking around the nearly empty pub. Why did he do this again? Oh yeah because he had to pay off his students loans. 

 

"We should close," Louis said for the millionth time that night. 

 

"Zayn would have our heads," Harry shook his own, his curls tied back in a bun today. 

 

"Yeah, well fuck him. There's practically no one here," Louis hopped up on the bar. 

 

"Ten minuets, if no comes in ten we'll close." Harry said, only to make him happy. 

 

"You're the best Haz! I knew there was a reason for us being friends!" Louis cheerfully ruffled his hair. 

 

Harry batted his hand away,  
"More like you forced yourself to become my friend,"

 

"Details," Louis waved his hand away. 

 

The door suddenly swung open, and there was shouting of voices, causing Louis to tumble off the bar. Harry barely manages to catch him, and looks up to see very, very blue eyes staring into his own. 

 

"A pint yeah?"  
Harry detected an Irish accent. 

 

He was suddenly aware that he was still holding Louis, and quickly sat him down. 

 

"Coming right up!" Louis said cheerfully, to cheerfully. 

 

"Thanks mate," the blonde sighed, sitting down at their bar. 

 

Louis yanked Harry away, causing Harry to yelp and be dragged. 

 

"What's your problem?" Harry fixed his sleeve. 

 

"Harry, that's-that's Niall Horan!" Louis exclaimed. 

 

"Okay?" Harry questioned. 

 

"What do you mean okay? This is better than okay! It's bloody fantastic! It's phenomenal!" Louis blew out a breath. 

 

"Okay," Harry said again, because he had no clue who Niall Horan was. 

 

"IT'S NIALL JAMES HORAN! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Louis yelled. 

 

Harry widened his eyes, throwing a hand over his mouth. 

 

"Lou, he probably doesn't want people yelling his name, in others poor unsuspecting faces,"  
Harry scolded. 

 

"You think he heard me?" Louis asked frantically. 

 

"I think the bloody Queen heard you," Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"C'mon," Louis tugged him out of the room, and back into the bar. Harry was surprised to see Niall, or whatever his name was still sitting there. Niall looked at them amused, making Louis blush. 

 

"This mean I get me pint free?" Niall joked. 

 

"If that's what you want! Totally!" Louis agrees. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, watching Louis make a fool out of himself. 

 

"So, you're a fan?" Niall questions, but his eyes dart to Harry. 

 

"Huge!"  
Louis smiled. 

 

The door of the bar swung open again, and Harry sees its Liam, who often dropped in from time to time. 

 

"LiLi!"  
Harry yelled, hopping over the counter and into  
Liam's arms. 

 

"Haz!" Liam kissed the top of his head, fondly. 

 

"Help me! Louis's making a prat of himself, in front of 'Niall Horan,'" Harry put his name into quotation marks. 

 

Liam gasped,  
"No way seriously?" He looked around trying to spot the world famous popstar. 

 

Harry groaned,  
"Not you too!"

 

"How do you not know who Niall Horan is?" Liam questioned, like he was stupid. 

 

"I don't listen to today's music! It's all shit!"  
Harry exclaimed, louder than he meant to. 

 

"Well then, glad to know you think I'm shit," Niall's hurt voice said behind Harry, making him whirl around. 

 

"No! I didn't mean you! I just meant like in general you know! I'm sure your fantastic, otherwise my mates wouldn't be going crazy over you," Harry babbled, feeling extremely stupid. 

 

Niall laughed,  
"Lucky you're cute, buy me a drink sometime?" 

 

"Sure," Harry nods, and he can see why girls would go crazy over him. He had this undeniable charm about him, that just made you wanted grab him, and hold him tight. 

 

"Here's me number, and give me a ring," Niall scrawled his number on Harry's arm. 

 

"Okay Horan," Harry smiled at him, making Niall go red around the ears a bit. 

 

"See you later Harry," Niall winked and was gone. 

 

"How is it that you don't even know who the fuck he is, and you land a fucking date with him?" Louis placed his hands on his hips. 

 

"I dunno, maybe because I called his music shit?" Harry joked, but he was secretly freaking out in inside. 

 

Louis huffed,  
"I hate you,"

 

"No don't do that," Liam kissed his temple, making Louis giggle a bit. 

 

"Just get a room already," Harry smirked. 

 

They flipped him off and continued snogging. 

 

And if Harry went home, and looked up Niall Horan, and listened to his music for hours on end. Nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want a Part 2? I feel like there should be a part two, just comment what you think.


	30. You Can't. I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zayn an abusive alpha and he leaves Niall in heat. Niall calls his best friend.

People often told Niall how lucky he was. Being with a Malik was a honour. Something that he shouldn't ever forget. Nobody ever told him that he would hate his life, or wake with bruises going across his torso, and arms and neck. Oh yeah, really lucky. He was petrified of his Alpha, he was scared of doing something wrong, and getting beat. Zayn was always mad at him for something, if a painting went wrong, if he didn't get the deal he wanted on the painting, if Niall didn't have dinner cooked and ready for him when he came home. 

 

So that morning when he woke up in heat, he hoped that Zayn would help him. 

 

"Zayn, I'm in heat," Niall said timidly. 

 

Zayn snorted, doing up his suit.   
"Not my problem,"

 

"B-but, aren't y-you going to h-help me?"   
Niall whimpered. 

 

"No, you deal with it, I don't want to touch you" Zayn slammed the door behind him. 

 

Niall collapsed in pain, as pain shoot up his groin. He whimpered, knowing that his fist wouldn't do anything. And Zayn didn't keep any toys for this reason, he said they were dirty, and unneeded. 

 

He needed a knot, so that's why he called his best friend near hysterical and sobbing. 

 

"N-Niall, mate what's wrong?" Harry asked startled. 

 

"H-Harry, I'm h-heat, Z-Zayn wouldn't help me! It hurts B-Bear!" Niall sobbed. 

 

"Oh babe, you want my knot then?" Harry asked clearly, trying to get an answer. 

 

"P-please, B-Bear." Niall squeezed his eyes close. 

 

"On my way NiNi," Harry said calmly. 

 

"Harry it hurts," Niall gripped the phone tightly. 

 

"Shh, I'm gonna come and make it all better, I promise." Harry was rushing down the road, cursing the traffic. 

 

"I need you Bear," Niall started breathing unevenly.

 

"Two minuets baby boy, you probably look so pretty and legs spread out for me," Harry purred, getting harder at the thought. 

 

Niall flushed, and started panicking once he heard the line click, but Harry bursts through the door a minute later. 

 

"H-Harry," Niall brokenly reached out to him. 

 

"I've got you, my darling," Harry wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him into the bedroom. 

 

"Hurts," Niall choked out. 

 

"I know baby, I'm gonna make it better. Like I promised," Harry laid him down on the bed, slipping his clothes off thankful he was just donned in sweats. 

 

"Where does it hurt the most baby boy?" Harry sucked and licked on his neck. 

 

"D-down there," Niall arched up into his touch. 

 

Harry wrapped a gentle hand around his cock, tugging and flicking his wrist, while going to kiss Niall. 

 

"Taking the edge off," Harry murmured. 

 

"Please need your knot," Niall bucked his hips up impatiently. 

 

"Whatever you want." Harry searched around the bedside table, and finally found the lube that looked like it had never been used. They'd talk about it later. 

 

He slicked up his fingers, and gently stuck them in Niall. Niall gasped, clenching around him, and coming almost instantly. 

 

"So pretty, so gorgeous," Harry sucked on his stomach. Niall gasped, but in pain this time, seeing as some of his bruises hasn't healed yet. 

 

"Shit Ni, I'm sorry." Harry apologised.

 

"It's fine, just be careful yeah?" Niall locked his hand into Harry's hair. 

 

Harry was more careful this time, stretching him out, and raising above him. 

 

"You ready?" Harry searched his eyes, silently telling him they could stop. 

 

Niall nodded, locking his ankles around Harry's waist pushing him forward. 

 

Harry pushed his cock into him, waiting until Niall bottomed out. 

 

"It's okay now Haz," Niall griped the bed sheets tightly, thrusting up into Harry. Niall's legs quivered, and Harry kissed him deeply, trying to take his mind off the pain. 

 

"Fuck Harry," Niall moaned. 

 

"So gorgeous, so pretty babyboy," Harry whispered, and he meant every word. 

 

"Knot me Harry," Niall like him dead in the eye, squeezing his bicep gently. 

 

"You sure babe?" 

 

"I'm in love with you, so please knot me," Niall blushed. 

 

Harry thrusted into him, so hard the bed started shaking.   
"Love you too," he managed to say. Niall cried out, releasing his load on their chests. And Harry knotted him, resting on top of him. 

 

"How long?" Harry asked. 

 

"Ever since we got together, he's hit me mentally and emotionally abused me, and he didn't help me today, it was the last straw. And sorry for you know forcing you to do that, I understand if you don't feel the same-" 

 

Niall's babbling was cut off by Harry's lips, smashing against his. He was surprised but kissed him back. 

 

"I've been crazy about you since we were five," Harry smiled down at him, lacing their fingers together. 

 

They stayed cuddled up on the bed, and Niall was nervous for when Zayn got home. 

 

"He won't touch you Ni, not when I'm here," Harry squeezed his hand protectively. 

 

At exactly six o clock, Zayn tromped through the door, maybe he'd go and help out his pathetic excuse for an Omega. 

 

"Niall get your arse down here," Zayn yelled, Niall jumped, and clung onto Harry as they walked down the stairs. 

 

Zayn narrowed his eyes.   
"What the fuck is this?" 

 

"You didn't help your Omega. What kind of Alpha are you?" Harry spat, disgusted by the man standing before him. 

 

"I was teaching him a lesson," Zayn coldly answers back. 

 

"He's mine now, because unlike you I was actually here for him, and unlike you he actually loves and wants me," Harry wrapped an arm around his trembling waist pulling him towards the door. 

 

"Do whatever, he's your slut," Zayn called. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

"You come anyway near him, and I'll kill you," Harry shoved him back, and walked out the door with Niall. 

 

"I've got you now, lets go home yeah?" Harry kissed his nose. 

 

Niall smiled,   
"Love you Bear,"

 

"To the Milky Way and beyond baby boy," Harry kissed his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not saying that I think Zayn's abusive FYI


	31. When I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for ZOUIS the one where Zayn leaves and Louis's mad at him and goes to visit him in his hotel and they have anger sex.   
> Warning: not a happy ending. And this was extremely hard, causing I'm still getting over the fact he's not here

Zayn sighed, as he watched Louis storm out of the room and slam the door loudly behind him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the tears falling over the palm of his eye. This wasn't easy, fuck it was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. 

 

Zayn sobbed, falling onto his knees. But he had to do this, he needed to. He shakily got up, and made his way to Louis's room. He let himself in, and saw Louis curled up on the bed sobbing. 

 

"Lou, I'm sorry." Zayn whispered. 

 

"Don't fucking talk to me," Louis sobbed. 

 

"Then we won't talk," Zayn answered. 

 

Zayn rolled him over straddling his waist, and leaning in to kiss him. Louis struggled, for a second but returned the kiss. Zayn swiped his tongue across his lips, and Louis let him in.

 

Louis reached up and tore his shirt off, and reaching down to remove his sweats. He needed this to be fast, and quick. Zayn seemed to know this, and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers, and stuck them in Louis, Louis gasped and clenched around him. 

 

"Get in me," Louis demanded. 

 

Zayn did as he said, and started slowly started thrusting into him. 

 

Louis groaned,wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

"Faster," Louis's voice broke. 

 

Zayn thrusted so hard the bed started shaking, and Louis came on their chests and Zayn came after him. Louis shoved him off, and jumped off the bed.

 

"Hope you have a nice life," Louis spat, pulling on his boxers and running to Liam's room. 

 

"L-Liam?" Louis sobbed, Liam flung open the door, gathering him in his arms. 

 

"I know baby, I know." Liam whispered. Louis sobbed, lying down with him. 

 

Liam tangled their fingers tightly. 

 

"I'm not letting go, ever. " Liam whispered. 

 

Louis just sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways… the Narry Drabble part 2 will be up soon! Xx


	32. Paps&Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part 2 to the previous Narry Drabble, you should probably go read that so this one makes sense. For Missy781! X

Harry silently watched as paps ran past their car, he was intimidated, and scared. Fingers slipped into his own, and he looked over at Niall, smiling at him. 

 

"I'm sorry about all this, it'll get better once we actually get inside," He stroked his thumb over Harry's knuckle, making his heart flutter. Harry smiled briefly at him, and looked out the window again, there were still there, and he just wanted a normal date, but he knew if he actually started dating Niall Horan, he'd never get that. He didn't he'd mind, well no actually he'd mind a lot, but this was Niall's life an he was being invited into it. Harry sighed, once the car had stopped, and Niall jogged around, fighting the paps to get to his side. 

 

"Guys, clear a path," A deep voice said, and Niall opened his door, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry slid his fingers in between Niall's, and hopped out. They walked in, Niall going to the front desk, and asking about their seating. He smiled at the lady, and walked back to Harry. 

 

"We have our own private room, thought it might be better to you know talk," Niall smiled at him, and Harry felt his cheeks light up a bit,

 

"You're so cute," Niall chuckled. 

 

"M'not cute," Harry mumbled, into his shoulder. 

 

Niall laughed, and Harry again was struck by how easy it was to be around Niall, he never put any pressure on you, and he didn't judge. He was fun, and outgoing. 

 

Niall whispered, sweet little nothings into his ear, until the waiter came, and Harry's face was bright red by this time. 

 

"Adorable," Niall grinned across from him. 

 

"Stop saying these things," Harry gave him a simple smile, and they had an easy conversation, Niall seemed more interested in Harry than himself, and laughed at the stories he told, about his days in Uni. Then the topics were steered toward Niall, and he actually became famous by singing on the sidewalk. 

 

"It's crazy, because one minuet I was just a regular person asking for change, and now I get to travel the world." Niall shook his head. 

 

"Favorite place you've been to?" Harry grinned. 

 

"Besides Ireland, um probably Italy, they have the best food there ever," Niall smiled, digging into his own. 

 

The whole night was just easy, and there wasn't once an awkward silence, and Harry hasn't felt this comfortable with someone in a long time. After they had eaten, Niall paid for the meal, and escorted him out. Harry had forgotten the paparazzi was there, so he jumped when he heard their shouting voices. 

 

"Just focus on me yeah?" Niall mumbled into his ear. Harry huddled Ito his side, and Niall wrapped an arm around his waist. They managed to get into the car, and Niall sped off, losing them at the fist light. The blonde flipped on the radio, and Harry was surprised to hear his voice come on. 

 

"Kinda embarrassing," Niall mumbled. 

 

"What?" Harry asked. 

 

"Trying to have a normal date, and I'm on the radio," Niall shook his head, flipping the station until he found something he actually liked, and stuck with it. 

 

He drove up to Harry flat, getting out and opening his door. 

 

"Proper gentleman you are," Harry teased, making Niall go red around the ears a bit. They walked to his front steps, 

 

"I had a nice time," Harry said softly. 

 

"Nice enough to do again?" Niall said hopefully. 

 

"Definitely," Harry leaned forward pecking his lips quickly and disappearing into his flat. Niall smiled, brushing his hand over his lips, and felt tingles in his belly. 

 

Over the next course of three years, Niall and Harry continued dating, it wasn't perfect but honestly what relationship is? They had to deal with the rumours, and hate thrown their way, but Harry couldn't care less about what people thought about him. They were hanging out in Niall's house, music playing softly in the background. 

 

"Do you want to get married?" Niall asked suddenly. 

 

"This is a terrible proposal babe," Harry smirked, causing Niall to punch him on the shoulder. 

 

"I'm serious Haz!"

 

"Course I do, who else I would pick?" Harry kissed his temple. 

 

~~~

 

They were at a basketball game, court seats when the KissCam came on. Harry and Niall laughed at some people's reactions, and Harry was to busy laughing to see that it ended up on them, but when he did look up, there were the words: Will You Marry Me? Scrawled across the screen. Harry gasped, looking down and seeing Niall kneeling in front of him. A little box and microphone present. 

 

"Harry, I love you, I loved you the moment I walked into that bar one night, and you said my music was shit, but you still agreed to go out with me, and now over these three years, I'm convinced I found my soulmate. So, will you, do me the great honour of becoming Mr. Storan?" 

 

Harry could only nod, and sob a little as Niall slid the ban around his finger. He hugged Niall tightly, wrapping his legs around him, whispering over and over again,

 

"I love you," 

 

Their wedding day was beautiful, and when Niall and Harry signed the adoption papers for their little daughter, Darcy (sorry had to) Harry's never been more in love and proud in his whole life. 

 

"I love you so much," Harry whispered, Niall tangled their fingers together squeezing a little. 

 

"Forever and Always,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, that was so fun! Thank you to everyone who said I should do a second part! Xx.


	33. I've Never Given Up On Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the zouis Drabble.

Three years, it had been three long since Zayn had left One Direction had stayed together another year, and they all parted ways. Niall and Harry were their own act now as a duo, Liam and Louis had their own songwriter company, and they'd write for whatever artist needed them. So, Louis was a bit shocked, when he saw who was on the agenda. 

 

"Zayn Malik?" Liam said cautiously, nearly causing Louis to spill his tea. 

 

"He needs us? He could've chosen anybody else, in this damn business," Louis spat. 

 

"Lou, it's been three years, you need to get over it," Liam said gently. Louis sighed,  
"It still hurts though," 

 

"I know, but he's coming in today, so please be civil," Liam pleaded. 

 

"No promises," Louis snorted, causing Liam to roll his eyes, and ruffle his hair playfully. Louis swatted his hands away, more out endurance than anything, and was pacing the the room when it came near for Zayn to show up. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he's spent years with Zayn, memories with his Bradford Bad Boy, but just seeing him again, brought emotions in Louis he had forgotten was there. 

 

"Lou, he's here," Liam's voice ripped him out of his trance. 

 

"It'll be fine," Liam rubbed his arms up and down, causing Louis to relax. 

 

"Still adorable Lilo, I see," Zayn said amused from the doorway. 

 

Liam grinned, running over to Zayn and hugging him tightly.   
"I've always preferred Ziam," Liam smiled. 

 

"I like Zouis,"  
Zayn said quietly. 

 

Louis's head snapped up, and he bit his lip, looking at Liam, once. Liam gestured him forward, and slipped out of the room without another word. 

 

"Lou," Zayn said softly. 

 

Louis looked up to see Zayn looking at him, and Louis raised a trembling hand and placed it on his chest. 

 

"Hi," Zayn smiled. 

 

"Hi," With that he crashes their lips together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm hurting Niall,"   
> "I'll make it better Harry,"   
> Or the one where Harry's back hurts on the tour bus, and Niall goes into protective boyfriend mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's awhile, hiiii.

You always hear everyone getting worried about Niall's knee, and not that Harry doesn't, he's the best at taking care of Niall when his knee is hurting him, and he makes it better. But sometimes he's hurting as well. Like today during the show, Harry was doing his usual fist pumping when he felt it. The burning sting of pain, shooting up through his back. Harry's eyes went wide, and he gasped for breath. To anyone it looked like he had just winded himself up to much, but in reality his back was killing him. He tried flexing it, while Liam was talking but that just made everything ten times worse. Harry fought the tears brimming in his eyes, and stumbled over to where Niall was. 

 

"Babe?" Niall murmured concerned into his ear. 

 

"My back, there's something wrong," Harry whimpered, resisting the urge to lay his head on Niall's shoulder. 

 

"Oh love, can you wait three more songs?" Niall whispered. 

 

Harry nodded,   
"It hurts," 

 

"I'll fix it when we get back on the bus, promise." Niall patted his chest, and stayed close to his side until the set was over. He practically scooped Harry up, and carried him to one of the buses, setting him down in his bunk. Laying Harry down on his stomach. 

 

"Ow," Harry said each time he was jostled. 

 

Niall went to get the hot packs, and some pain killers and a bottle of water. 

 

"Here lift up, princess." Niall helped him up, giving him the medicine, and water. Harry took them gratefully. And laid back down. Niall carefully sat down on the back of his thighs, holding him in place and set the hot packs down. Harry hissed slightly, and Niall started massaging his back. 

 

"Feeling better?" Niall hummed into his ear. 

 

"Mhm," Harry nodded, sighing in relief. 

 

"Time to sleep love," Niall pushed his finger through Harry's curly mane. 

 

"Will you sing to me? In Irish?" Harry asked. 

 

"Only for you," Niall smiled, clearing his voice. It was a tad raspy, being after the show and all, but that's how Harry liked his voice best. Niall started with an old Irish lullaby, and Harry was out in seconds, Niall laced their fingers together, and fell asleep right on top of him, keeping the heat on his back. They would always be each other's remedies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mainly this was because everyone writes about Nialler's knee and I wanted to change it up a bit. Xx.


	35. My Milkshakes Meaning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam isn't aware of the significance of the Milkshakes, Louis informs him of it.

Louis pops into Liam's hotel suit, two large Milkshakes clutched in his tiny hands. He's been checking up on Liam a lot recently, Zayn's leaving taking it harder on Liam than the rest of the boys, because out of the five of them. Liam and Zayn were the absolute closest ones, and Liam's taken Zayn's leave to the heart. Louis plops down on the bed, across from Liam, making the younger man look up from his iPad. 

 

"Hi boo," Liam smiled at him. 

 

Louis smiled, handing Liam his milkshake. 

 

Liam raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was this. 

 

"Just drink it first Payno," Louis rolled his eyes. Liam again raised an eyebrow, because he was sure that this was a prank Niall and Louis had set up, on him. Liam wasn't in the mood for it though. 

 

"This isn't a prank, can't a mate give another mate a milkshake because he's feeling nice? Jesus!" Louis exclaimed, Liam hurried to drink it, because he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Louis's rants at the moment. 

 

"So, it's a boyfriend shake." Louis causally said, Liam choked and sputtered, dribbling some down his chin. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, flicking his thumb underneath Liam's chin, catching it, and wiping it off. 

 

"It's-it's a what?" Liam gasped out. 

 

"Boyfriend shake." Louis said slowly, making sure he caught every single word. 

 

"Why are you giving me this?" Liam was thoroughly confused.

 

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"Because Liam, I want you to be my boyfriend, duh." 

 

Liam turns bright red, and Louis just sips on his shake, until he got Liam's answer. If he said no, then that would be that, and the matter would be forgotten about entirely. 

 

"Well- I mean, I've got nothing to lose, so why not?" Liam sighed, smiling at Louis. 

 

Louis surged forward, locking his lips together with Liam's, they tasted like strawberries, and chocolate. 

 

Liam chuckled against his lips kissing him back, maybe they should drink Milkshakes more often.


	36. Making Music To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's waiting for Niall to punish him, and that's exactly what he does.

Niall's shifting in his seat uncomfortably, ever since the awards have started, Harry's been making it point that he wants Niall. Badly. He started first by brushing his hand over Niall's thigh, and Niall pushed his hand away, but Harry didn't stop, he leaned over and started whispering dirty things into his ear. 

 

"Daddy, I want your cock." Harry moaned into his ear, Niall flushed. 

 

"Harry, please not here babe." Niall whispered. 

 

"I want you to wreck me." Harry mumbled, Niall bit back a moan. His pants were feeling a lot tighter already, and the night had barely started. He jumps up though when they won their first award. He turns to hug Harry, and Harry sneaks a hand down between his legs and gropes him there. His mind goes blank for a second, and he just breathily laughs it off, and he goes to hug the rest the of his boys. He makes the speech, his boner raging the entire time, and he can see Harry smirking from the side. He waits until they are in the break room, and grabs Harry throwing him in some random bathroom. He slammed Harry against the wall, growling a bit. 

 

"Did you think that was funny Harold?" Niall growled, slamming a leg between his legs, making Harry let out a gasp. And he started dry humping his leg. 

 

"Nuhuh baby boy, you have to wait," Niall chided, pulling his leg away from him, and Harry let a whine. 

 

"Ni," 

 

"No, babygirl." Niall denied him, Harry moaned hooking his head on Niall's shoulder. 

 

"Just want you inside me," Harry whispered, Niall somehow finds that really sweet.

 

"Soon boo, I promise." Niall kissed his forehead. 

 

Harry sighed defeatedly. 

 

"You okay babygirl?" Niall softly. 

 

"Just want you Daddy." Harry murmured. 

 

"Soon baby," Niall kissed him softly, twirling his fingers through his hair. 

 

Harry manages to sit still through the rest of the show, laughing and joking like himself. 

 

When the show was finally over they had the standard interviews and things, and Harry drives them back to his house. Niall's barely over the threshold when Harry's picking him up, and carrying him up to the bedroom. Niall smacks Harry shoulder, because he was suppose to be in charge tonight, but lets Harry do it anyways. It was hot as hell. 

 

"Babygirl, take it off." Niall grunted, when Harry set him down. 

 

Harry striped them both, crawling on the bed, and Niall crawled in after him. He taps Harry's rim with the pad of his finger, before dragging it around the edge. 

 

"Ni, please." Harry panted. 

 

Niall drew his finger back,  
"You were very naughty to tonight Harold, do you even deserve this?" 

 

"Please Daddy, please."  
Harry begged. 

 

"Gonna have my way with you tonight, darling." Niall whispered into his neck. Harry tilted his head so he could kiss him. Niall slowly rocked his hips into Harry, making Harry gasp into his mouth, which Niall took the opportunity to lick into Harry's mouth. 

 

He slowly drew his hips into patterns over Harry hips, painfully slow, making Harry crazy underneath him. 

 

"Daddy," Harry whimpered out. 

 

"I'm in no rush here, baby." Niall grinned, pulling out before slamming into Harry, making the man lurch forward, grabbing into Niall's arms to steady himself. 

 

"Oh fuck," Harry whispered out

 

Niall slammed into him again, jamming his head directly against Harrys prostate, biting harshly into his neck, and creating a deep purple mark there. 

 

"D-Daddy," Harry sobbed, Niall halted his actions a bit. 

 

"Bear, you're crying am I hurting you?" Niall said, buried deep within him. 

 

"N-no, feels good. Don't want you to stop," Harry rasped out. 

 

"Okay, but you remember the safe word?" Niall questions. 

 

"Purple," Harry answered, stroking his hands up Niall's chest, and down his back. 

 

Niall started thrusting into his boyfriend again, tangling his fingers into Harry's hair, and Harry shoved his face into Niall's neck, sighing against it. 

 

"Feel so good babe," Niall whispered. 

 

"Gonna cum Ni," Harry shakily said,

 

Niall kissed him hard,  
"Let go, beautiful." 

 

Harry thrusted upwards, coming splattering on their chests, and Niall came immediately after him. Niall rolled off of him, before getting a damp cloth and cleaning Harry off, before tucking them beneath the silk sheets of Harry's bed. 

 

"Love you," Harry stroked his cheek lovingly.

 

"To the moon and beyond babygirl," Niall whispered, kissing him before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was going to be sort of a mean Nialler, but there's not such thing. So it turned out semi-sweet.


	37. I'm Always Going To Protect You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets punched at the airport by a pap, and the boys go a bit crazy.

Niall shuddered into the back of Harry's hoodie, as long as he focused on that, then he could get through this. He was 19, but still his claustrophobia got the best of him at times. Harry linked their fingers together. knowing how Niall was feeling, and squeezed gently. 

"It'll be over in a second, we're almost there Ni." Harry said softly, because while performing in front of thousands of fans was Niall's dream, he forgot when he gets off of tour that he's world famous, and that comes with screaming girls, and flashing of the paparazzi. The walls seemed to get closing in on Niall and he fought to breathe, and concentrate on the path that he was, more like stumbling down. While everything would've have been great, and they reached their car without anything happening, something stopped them. That something was in the shape of a pap, screaming in his face, and snapping pictures of him. How he had managed to get so close, without their security noticing Niall didn't know, but he wanted him to go away. But the man seemed to have other plans. 

"You're a fucking faggot Horan, and you're fat and ugly, and the band doesn't even need you, nobody does. What do you have to say about that? Huh? Huh Horan," He was obnoxious, and to close for Niall's liking. Niall raised a hand to shield his eyes, and the man must've thought he was going to punch him, so he swung his fist back punching Niall square in the cheek. The fans went crazy gasping and screaming about Niall and how he needed help, and boys immediately turned around, and saw the guy hit Niall, and Niall collapse to the ground. They saw red. 

Harry automatically scooped Niall up into his arms, holding him to his chest, while Liam and Zayn, shoved the man back making him fall to ground, and Louis grabbed his camera, smashing it to the ground, shattering it in pieces. 

"Never lay your filthy hands on our boy again!" Liam roared. Paul and Paddy, and Peston came and got them away from the airport, and into their bus. Niall was whimpering into Harry's t-shirt, clutching it tightly. 

"Shh, it's all over babyboy, you're okay now." Harry said softly, laying him down on the bed that they had at the back. 

Zayn went to go get some ice, nearly growling when he saw the deep purple mark that cuntbag had laid on his snowflake. 

"If I ever see that man again, I swear I'll fucking kill him." Louis growled out, Niall buried himself deeper into Harry's strong hold, shaking. 

"I've got you, I'm right here Ni, not letting go." Harry said softly, Zayn scooted up behind him, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist, and linking Harry's fingers with his. Louis went and laid on top of Niall. Shielding him from the world, and now Niall laid on his back, wrapping his legs tightly around Louis. and Liam cuddled Harry from behind, reaching over and stroking his hand through Niall's hair. 

"It hurts," Niall brokenly whispered, 

"What does babe?" Liam hummed. 

"M-my heart, he-he was saying a-awful things, and he-he wouldn't stop!" Niall let out a sob, and the boys instantly huddled closer to their snowflake. 

"Baby, you know none of those things were true." Zayn said, squeezing his waist gently. 

"But, I-I wasn't even going to hit him! I-I was covering my eyes, and-and he h-hit me." Niall cried.

"We are going to make sure nothing like that happens ever again, NiNi." Louis said into his neck, kissing it gently. 

"H-Harry?" Niall whispered out, looking over at Harry. 

"Yeah babyboy?" Harry answered softly, and he was the only one who could Niall that without getting punched in the balls for it.

"C-can you sing to me in Irish? The one I taught you?" Niall murmured, snuggling into Louis, and Zayn's chests, and calming slightly at Liam's fingers. 

"Course babyboy." Harry cleared his throat, began singing lowly in Irish to his boyfriend. 

Liam, Louis and Zayn were silent, just letting them have this, and they held their boys tighter. 

Zayn pressed a kiss into Niall's cheek, and squeezing Harry's fingers gently, letting him know that he was doing a great job. Liam tangled his legs with Harry's, locked ankles with one of his boys. Other people might think that this was weird, and a little to comfortable with each other, but they didn't care, this was the way it was, and this was the way it was going to stay. 

"I love you all," Niall murmured, Louis kissed his nose gently, before leaning over and kissing Zayn on the eyelid, and Liam on the corner of his mouth, and Harry's forehead. 

"You're our snowflake, and we won't let anything happen to you." Liam said softly. 

"You're my Niall." Harry kissed him gently, and Niall sighed, pressing a kiss into Harry's heart, and turned around so he could kiss Zayn's upper lip lightly. Niall leaned up, kissing Louis's lower lip, and Liam leaned over Harry briefly, pressing his lips against Niall's temple. 

"S-stay with me tonight? Wanna feel safe." Niall mumbled. 

"Course baby," Harry smiled, against his head, and silently telling the boys that they needed to stay as well. 

"Night lads, I love you." Niall fell asleep, cuddled into the arms that loved him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zianourry, because I've been dying to do one. and if you were confused, Niall and Harry were dating, but Zianourry had it's own relationship too. Xx!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one where zarry is together, but Niall feels a certain way. For magicalxunicorn

Zayn and Harry were forever. Everyone knew that, Niall himself included. So, he tried not to break down every time Zayn sent a happy smile to Harry. His Harry, well not technically but he was friends with him first, and so technically Harry was his. But, he pushed aside those selfish thoughts and tried focusing on what Louis was babbling on about. 

"Niall James, are you even listening to me?" Louis screeched. Niall flinched, and a blush spread along his cheeks. 

"No, sorry Lou." The blonde mumbled. Louis couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

"Oh Harry, wanted me tell to you to call him when you got a chance," Louis stroked his hair. 

Niall jumped up, fishing for his phone and ring Harry up. He sat back down on the couch, leaning against Louis. 

"Hey Ni," Harry greeted him, bringing a smile to his face. 

"Hey H. Lou said you needed me to call?" Niall asked. 

"Uh yeah, Zayn and I we're going on a camping trip, and we want you and Louis to come!" Harry said cheerfully. 

"Um…" Niall stalled, looking over at Louis. 

"Do you not want to?" Harry mumbled, and his tone made Niall instantly change his answer to yes. 

"Yeah, me and Lou will go with you!" Louis raised his eyebrow, but not looking to upset about it. 

"Alright! We're going for three nights and we'll pick you up in the morning." Harry explained. 

"Yeah, we'll uh, we'll be there!"  
Niall felt Louis poke him in the cheek. 

"Okay, love you Ni," Niall's heart fluttered every time Harry said that to him 

"Love you too Bear, bye." Niall ended the phone call looking over at his best friend. 

"How do you feel about camping?" 

•••

"I can't believe I got up for this, you fucker Niall Horan," Louis grumbled, Niall simply pressed a kiss to his cheek and waited on the couch with Louis, for Harry. Louis fell asleep on his shoulder, and Niall ran his fingers through his hair until Harry showed up, dimples out and his eyes sparkling. 

"Ready?" He clapped his hands. 

"Ready!" Niall helped Louis to the car while Harry got their bags. 

Zayn turned around from where he was driving and gave Niall a smile. This is why he couldn't ever hate Zayn, because he was so bloody nice. 

"Alright Nialler?" Zayn asked. 

"Mhm, about yourself?"  
Niall dully asked. 

Zayn squeezed Harry's thigh,  
"Perfect," 

Harry blushed, sweeping his shoulder length out of his face. 

"Stop it," He swatted at Zayn's thigh, and leaning over to kiss him. Niall felt his heart breaking and he forced himself to look out the window. 

This was going to be the longest car trip ever. 

Louis woke up a few hours later, and he saw Niall wiping at his eyes. 

"Ni? Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asked softly, tracing his palm. 

"Them, so far Harry hasn't talked to me once and at every fucking stoplight they have to suck faces." Niall mumbled, leaning on Louis's shoulder. 

"Babe, we can tell them that you aren't feeling to good, and you can go home." Louis offered. 

"Nah, I'll be ok." Niall shook his head. 

"Love you," Louis said. 

Harry turned at that exact moment. 

"You're dating and you didn't tell me?!" He gasped. Zayn nearly slammed on his brakes, but managed to get control. 

"We're not dating Harry, you idiot." Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, alright." Harry sighed. 

"Yet," Louis said under his breath hoping Harry would hear it. 

Niall swatted at his arm, knowing what Louis was doing. Harry frowned, and turned back around. 

Niall simply rested his head in Louis's lap, nuzzling into it. 

"Thanks Boo," Niall smiled. 

They finally reached the cabin, and Harry leaped out opening up the back. 

"Hey Niall, I need to show you something," Harry said, making Niall shiver. 

"Sure H. See you later Lou." He kissed Louis's cheek and followed Harry into the cabin. 

As soon as they were past the threshold, Harry pinned him to the door, and Niall widened his eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing H?" 

"Making you mine," Harry growled, 

"B-but Zayn?" Niall whispered.

"Doesn't matter, don't love him, love you." 

Niall jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist and slamming his lips on Harry's. 

"Oh fuck babe," Harry moaned, and carrying him through the house. Niall laid there on the bed letting Harry crawl on top of him, and explore his skin. 

"You're so beautiful, so very, very beautiful." Harry whispered, kissing his neck and started marking there. 

Niall leaned his head to the side, allowing Harry more room. 

"I love you so damn much," Niall lifted his knees so Harry was snuggled in between them. 

Harry slid off his boxers, and lifted his legs so they were resting against his chest. 

"C'mon Harry!" Niall whined, rolling his hips. Harry grabbed the lube, sliding a finger into him, and Niall jerked up his hips and Harry chuckled deeply, giving his lover another one. 

"Harry, I'm ready now." Niall gasped, as Harry hit that bundle of nerves. 

"Patience darling,"

"Well if we go any more slow, Zayn is going to walk in here and- holy hell!" Niall dug his fingers into Harry's arms and Harry slammed into him. 

"Babe, fuck, babe." Niall whispered, his mind blank with pleasure. 

"Look so pretty like this," Harry whispered. 

"Harder, you feel so fucking good," Niall whispered. 

Harry started ramming into him, and Niall let out a whine. 

"Shh, baby. Can't be to loud." Harry started sucking on his neck. 

"H-Harry I'm gonna," 

"Yeah, m'close beautiful," Harry panted, and soon he was spilling into Niall.

Niall laid there contently stroking Harry's hair,

"I love you," 

"I love you too, so much."

"About damn time," Zayn whined from the doorway. 

"You're okay with this?" Niall asked shocked. Zayn shrugged. 

"It's alright. I like someone else anyways," 

He left the room. 

Harry rolled over on top of Niall.   
"Round two?" 

Niall simply laughed.


	39. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get really sad when i see the things written about Hazza so I made a one shot. Enjoy !

Harry is frowning. 

He's frowning because he's scrolling through his Twitter, and so far all he's seen is his hair is greasy, which it isn't, he can argue that to a T. Because he washes it everyday, thank you very much. His penis shaped nose. Well he likes his nose, so that one doesn't bother him all that much really. His clothing style. Well, that one actually hurts and cuts him a bit more. See what the fans, and the media don't know is that, it's taken him some time before he would even consider putting on a flowery shirt. Not that he nesscarily has a problem with his clothes, no. But he had a problem with himself. He's never one to want to be shown off as a weak male. A- a pansy, if you must. But he's finally gotten comfortable with what and who he wears that he doesn't really care anymore. 

He's frowning some more because people are calling him an attention whore, that after Zayn had left he scooped the spot light and hogged it all to himself. He knows that's- that's not possibly true. Harry likes to entertain is what it is. He likes making the girls and guys smile. He loves seeing their faces light up when he tries to figure out their name. He's never tried to put himself as the leader because, well honestly that's always been Louis. 

His heart tears and stumbles a bit when he comes across the alien theory however. He- he just finds it hurtful, because there's imagines and jokes and he's hurt. So very, very hurt that people would say these things about him when they think he isn't looking. He can feel the press of tears in his eyes. And are you kidding? He doesn't want to cry about this! 

He jumps a little when he feels another body on his lap. He looks up, sniffing when he sees Niall there. 

"Hey pet, what're you crying for?" Niall says lowly, swinging his other leg around Harry's hip, gently applying his thumbs to his face, and cuddling his face in his large palms. 

"There's so many things that people are saying about m-me, and it hurts Ni," Harry closed his eyes. 

"I love your dimples," Niall answered, sweeping his hair out of his face. 

Harry looked up in confusion. 

Niall continued,  
"I love how you put others before yourself. I love your heart of gold. I love your boots, even your pink ones," Niall stopped for a chuckle, but continuing. "I love the way you smile and it can make someone's day, my day better. I love your gestures you have to make when you talk. I love your long hair. I love your Willy Wonka sunglasses. I love the way your voice sounds in the mornings, and the way you put thought into everything you say. I love your sense of humor, even your god awful jokes. I love the way each one of your tattoos have a meaning to them. I love the way you treat your mum like a Queen and Gems like a princess. And most importantly, I love you, Harry Edward Styles." 

Harry had tears flowing down his face by the end of Niall's speech, and he hurried to kiss Niall like he's never done before. 

He pulls away after a good solid three minutes. 

"I-I love you Ni. I love you doesn't even began to cover it. But I really, really do. And thank you so much for making me feel good again." Harry nuzzled his nose against his Irish man's. 

"M'always here for you pet, always." Niall whispered, bending down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I LOVE THIS ONE BECAUSE BASICALLY THOSE AND A MILLION OTHER THINGS ARE REASONS WHY I LOVE HARRY EDWARD STYLES.


	40. You're My Bitch, Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niallergirl89
> 
> I don't ship narry but these are amazing.can u write one where niall and harry hate each other but secretly in love with each other. ...everything comes to head when harry sees Louis and niall cuddling.stuff Is said and sex ensues
> 
>  
> 
> Filling this prompt ! Hope you like it!

"Bitch,"

"Wanker," 

"Fucker,"

"Only on the weekends darling,"

Niall huffed as Harry blew a ridiculous kiss at him, but his heart was tapping wildly in his chest. 

He hated Harry. Well, not actually. He was kind of low-key in love with the Cheshire lad. But Harry was so goddamn infuriating that Niall most days wanted to wack him upside the head. And he did most of the time. 

"Would you both shut the fuck up amd let me watch this match. Or please go fuck already," Louis snarled out. 

Niall and Harry both shut up making Liam chuckle, kissing the side of Louis's head. 

"Wasting your breath Lou, they'll both go at each other until they can't." 

Harry rolled his jade eyes at Liam, giving him the bird, and locked eyes with Niall. He gave him another wink, making Niall huff out of annoyance. 

"Fucker," He mumbled underneath his breath and picked up his own beer, chugging it down. 

Harry smirked, knowing he had won this round. Niall was his bitch. 

《°》

Harry was entering his dorm, which he so happened to share with Niall, and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Niall and Louis were fucking cuddling. In Niall's bed, like together. 

Harry knew Niall liked a good cuddle, but this was really unacceptable really. 

"The fuck is this?" Harry growled lowly, making them both jump at his voice. 

"Cuddling? Why, you have a problem with that Styles?" Louis challenged, wrapping his leg tighter around Niall's waist. 

Harry stepped forward, fists clenched. 

"Get out," He said darkly. 

Louis looked between Harry and Niall, slowly slipping off the bed, pecking Niall's forehead, and mumbling something to him. 

Harry had to hold himself with everything he had, back from lunging at Louis in that moment. 

Louis walked out the room, and Niall watched Harry closely. 

Harry was pacing back and forth, squeezing his hands into tight fists mumbling about a twat of a mate Louis was. 

"Harry?" Niall murmured. 

Harry spun around on his heel, seeing Niall stretched out on the bed, looking at him like he had never done before. 

Harry slowly walked to him, bending down and pressing his palm against Niall's crotch. 

Niall hissed, arching his body into Harry’s large palm. 

"You're my bitch," Harry bit into his earlobe, before harshly sucking underneath it. Creating a deep purple bruise. 

Niall was whimpering underneath him, trying to get Harry to move his palm. 

Harry moved until he was on top of his Irish man. 

"Little slut you are. You probably want me to fuck you right now don't you. Want my big ass cock up in your pretty little hole. Make you scream, have the whole floor know my name. Know you belong to don't you?" Harry was grinding steadily against his boner that Niall was now supporting. 

"Y-yes p-please. Want you so much Harry," Niall choked out, and ended with a high pitch whine, as Harry started sucking and marking on his neck. 

"Hm, my bitch, " Harry mumbled into his ear. 

Niall blinked, and they were in their boxers. Wasn't sure how that had happened, but he focused on more important things, like the way Harry was currently taking him into his mouth. 

"You- fuck Harry!" Niall shouted, gripping his curls tight in his fist, moving him with the pace of his head bobbing. 

Harry hummed lowly around Niall's swollen dick, and Niall saw white for a second. Having cummed that hard. 

"Fuck you like this yeah? So I can see you," Harry was taking out lube and a condom and Niall looked at him through half lidded eyelids, and Harry bent down catching him off guard with a desperate but passionate kiss. 

"Mine," Harry murmured pulling back from a dazed Niall, before placing a pillow under Niall's bum, and circled his hole. 

"P-please," Niall pushed up his stuttering hips. Hoping Harry wouldn't tease him anymore. 

"Fine you needy little slut," Harry slapped his bum, making Niall let out a moan. 

"Spanking kink?" Harry grinned, and Niall flushed even more if that's possible. 

"Just please?" Niall pushed his bum up in the air, and Harry spanked him again, making him whine, and his dark, almost black eyes gloss over with tears of want and ecstacy. 

"Ah, fuck Harry." Niall pushed his bum towards Harry somemore. 

Harry couldn't take the flushed, and panting blonde underneath him anymore, and he quickly lathered his dick with the Strawberry lube and thrusted into Niall. 

He didn't wait for Niall to say move, and so Harry just started thrusting harshly into Niall's ass. 

Niall could only form noncoherent words, and gasps and whines. 

It was the hottest thing Harry's ever heard. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming, I'm coming Harry!" Niall screamed, and Harry thrusted harder and harder until strings of cum painted their heaving chests. 

Harry slowly rolled his hips into Niall, rididng out their highs until he was able to roll off them. Harry got up, grabbing a fannel and gently wipped off Niall's tummy, before he blew raspberries into his stomach. Niall let a surprised string of giggles and Harry snuggled him into his chest. 

It was queit, them both listening to their heartbeats steadily. 

"So," Niall finally broke the silence staring up at Harry. 

Harry grinned down at him, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. 

"Go on a date with me Mr. Horan?" 

Niall giggles, and blushes.  
"Why of course Mr. Styles." 

Harry bent down kissing him with gentlness, yet possessiveness. His curly brown hair creating a curtain around them, shielding Niall from the view of the outside world. 

"You're mine, love." Harry whispered. 

Niall smiled, cupping his hands on Harry's tan cheeks, and stroking his thumb in gentle circles. 

"Always been yours Haz." 

Harry grinned.  
"So no more cuddling with Lewis?" 

Niall crackled, before pulling Harry into another heated kiss. 

And if they got a noise compliant, the next couple of mornings well Harry knows that he's doing his job right. 

To love Niall, and make everyone else know that Niall is his bitch.


	41. AN

Okay, okay. I'm getting to everyone's prompts but my mom was just in the hospital, so thats a bit over whelming. But yea your prompt so be up tomorrow.


	42. HITAUS UNTIL...

Sorry, sorry, sorry. But right now I'm swamped with school, and life so I'm taking a mini Hitaus until my summer break. Which is at the end of May. But during the summer, I'll have way more time, and freedom. But don't worry! If you asked for a prompt it will be up, at least by Friday, but until then I'm taking a break from Fanfiction, and writing. Don't hate me to much! See you in May! 

Renai xx


	43. Colors, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an alpha and niall is a beta.well they all dede to go to a club after a concert and niall captures the attention of another alpha.Harry is jealous ans niall don't understand why his handmade is Jealous.feelings are revealed and Harry marks niall neck with the mate bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answering this prompt! Its kind different. There really isn't much dialogue.

It was Niall's idea. 

Let's go clubbing he said. 

We'll have fun he said. 

I promise I won't be a slut he said. 

But Harry saw and heard everything his Omega did. 

He saw Niall making his way to get drinks, and the harsh hand that was on his body. Harry saw fucking red, slamming his drink down and stalking his way over to him. 

His fist was swinging before he knew what was happening. 

Niall curled into his chest, whispering into his ear very lowly that he was in heat. 

Harry saw purple, making his way out of the vibrant club, getting his trembling Omega into the car, and speeding to their house. 

He carried Niall out of the vehicle, and into their awaiting bedroom. 

Harry saw yellow as he took his mate through his heat, knotting his writhing and trembling mate, and licking up the coupes amounts of slick that was making its way out of Niall's hole. 

Niall reached up, tangling his shaking fingers into Harry's hair, and pulled him down into a breath taking kiss. 

Harry saw Niall as he wrapped him up close, and held him into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was that. Uhm, hope you enjoy. I liked it. Still on hitaus


	44. I Think, I-I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Niall's confused about his sexuality and Harry helps him out.

"Harry, Harry please wake up." Niall pawed at Harry's sleeping back, wiping his eyes shakily. 

Harry stirred, before rolling over and seeing his best friend since three, standing there with tears pouring over his face. 

Harry gasped, sitting up straighter.   
"Ni? What's wrong bub?" 

Niall let out a sob, before clapping his hand over his mouth. 

"Oh, Ni. C'mere boo." Harry pulled him into his arms, letting the smaller boy cuddle into his warmth. 

Harry rubbed a gentle hand across his back, shushing him quietly. 

"C'mon tell me whats wrong," Harry encouraged him gently. 

"I-I t-think I-I like b-bo-boys," Niall choked out, and then fell into Harry's bare chest. 

"Oh baby, hey s'just me here. M'not your mum, I care about you. I'm going help you alright?" Harry held him close. 

Niall titled his head up, his eyes bright from his crying. 

"T-thank y-you Haz," 

Harry smiled down at him, kissing his forehead gently. 

"Always here," 

Niall took a nervous breath before, quickly and very softly pecking Harry's lips. 

"Y-you made me q-question it, and I-I really l-like you H-Harry," Niall whispered. 

Harry was grinning so big, he thought his face make break. He's had a crush on the small blonde since the day he meet him. 

"I really like you too Ni," Harry brushed his fingers through his hair. 

Niall's cheeks were still pink, but he looked a bit more confident.   
"C-can we just take this slow? P-please?" 

"Of course baby, we can go at whatever you're comfortable with. But for now lets get some shut eye yeah?" Harry pecked his lips softly, before laying back and cuddling Niall on his chest. 

"Night Haz, and t-thank you." Niall murmured. 

"Anything for you sunshine," Harry said softly.


	45. Got The Wrong Lad, Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harry serenade the wrong person and Niall informs him of it

Harry's got this. He's a pro at making grand gestures, so like he should have this in the damn bag right? Right. 

Harry holds up the boom box, because go big or go home is his basic logic. Got him into trouble a few times, but that's not important. 

He starts blasting Earned It by The Weekend, classic song. Harry knows this will get Liam's attention, because thats all Harry's ever wanted. 

Harry doesn't see however the shoe being thrown at his head until it nearly knocks him out. Harry swears loudly, dropping the stupid boom box with a bang. Old fashioned way then, Harry figures. 

He starts belting out Elton John, Can You Feel The Love Tonight, and the window is thrown open. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! FUCKING HELL, DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I THREW THE DAMN SHOE AT YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I DON'T KNOW WHO IN THE ACTUAL HELL YOU THINK YER ARE MATE, BUT I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND STUFF THE STUPID BOOM BOX DOWN YER FECKING THROAT ALRIGHT?" An Irish voice screamed at him. 

Harry blinked.  
"What?" He said stupidly. 

"I'm coming down." 

Harry debated if he should run or not, the man had threatened to do violent things to him. 

Before Harry could turn and run the door was swung open and Harry was met by harsh black rimmed blue eyes. And piercings, lots and lots of tattoos. 

And oh fuck Harry was going to die. 

"Ya heard of hearin or summat?" He squinted at him. 

Harry was shaking, but he did his best to keep his cool.  
"I-uh, wow you're really pretty. I-I mean does a Liam Payne live here?" 

Niall rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah, next door to me, with his boyfriend of three years." 

Harry's heart was crushed.  
"B-boyfriend?" He repeated, tears rushing at his eyes. 

"Oh shit mate, please tell me you weren't the side hoe he was messing with!" Niall sad panicked. 

Now Harry was really crying, because side hoe?! 

"Fuck, c'mon in mate." Niall sighed, leading him into his house. 

Harry felt so stupid as he sat on the couch of some dude he's never even met, and cried his heart out. 

"Look mate I can tell you right now Liam isn't worth your time. Pretty lad like you shouldn't ever cry because of someone," Niall mumbled, rubbing Harry's shaking back. 

"You- you don't even know me! Liam said that we were f-forever and he's never that way about anyone else. And fuck, why does this keep happening to me!" Harry sobbed, throwing himself into Niall's arms. 

Niall grunted, but held him never the less.  
"Look I may not know you, but I know when someone puts thats much heart into a grand gesture, it shouldn't be ignored. He's not worth it. Not worth a damn thing." Niall firmly said. 

"W-whats your n-name?" Harry looked up at him through his watery green eyes. 

"Niall, pet." Niall smiled down at him. 

"Niall, I like it. S'pretty like you." Harry murmured softly. 

Niall smiled wider,.  
"And whats your name pet?" 

"Harry," He blushed. 

"Proper English lad you are." Niall chuckled cuddling him into his chest protectively. 

"N-Niall?" Harry stuttered. 

"Yes pet?" Niall answered softly. 

"D-don't break my heart," 

"Wasn't planning on it pet." 

3 years later. 

"Pet c'mon or we're going to be late!" Niall shouted. 

Harry came stumbling down the stairs, panting slightly. 

"Sorry, sorry Ni." 

Niall gave a fond smile, and lead them out the door. 

They were going to Liam's wedding. A little wierd, but Harry had managed to get over him, with Niall's help of course. 

Let's just say that the first time Niall had saw Liam with Louis, Liam had left with a black eye and busted jaw. 

Harry and Niall sat in the back row, not wanting to drawl attention to themselves. 

Harry gave a half of a smile watching the two groomsmen share their vows. 

After the cermony Niall and Harry were walking along the beach barefoot, hands linked and smiles on their faces. 

Niall suddenly whirled around to face Harry  
"Oh fuck it! Harry will you marry me?" 

Harry let out a squeak, clapping his hands over his mouth as Niall got down on one knee and presented him the ring. 

"Are you- are you being for real right now?" Harry had tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Of course pet, I want you and you only." Niall smiled.

"Yes! Oh my god Niall Horan, fuck yes!" Harry screamed, letting Niall slip the ring over his finger and Niall picked him up, twirling him around and around. 

"Always gonna be you and me pet." Niall mumbled before crashing his lips with Harry's. 

Harry couldn't be happier that his grand gesture went wrong all those years ago. He had his Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi wrapping this up quickly.


	46. Room Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry are secret boyfriends, but Niall talks shit about Harry

He was doing it again. He didn't think that Harry heard him in the hallways of their school. But, oh. Harry did hear Niall. And it hurt him so very badly. 

"Just break up with him!" Liam exclaimed one day. 

"I fucking can't Liam! I love him!" Harry shouted at him. 

Liam simply cuddled him into his chest, whispering words of comfort into his ear. 

●●●°°°●●●°°°

"Yeah, I heard that he tried making out with a bird, but she didn't want to catch whatever he had!" Niall laughed along with his mates, disturbing the rest of the class including Harry. 

Harry tucked his head further into his textbook, trying to ignore the laughs he was getting. Tears burning at his eyes. 

Liam frowned, reaching over to rub Harry's back, and pulling him closer. 

"Oh look his boyfriend is trying to comfort him," Niall spat. 

Harry choked out something to Liam, and tore from the room. 

Liam sighed, gathering their things and followed after him. 

Niall frowned, following after them. He heard Harry's sobs from inside the loo. 

"He- he doesn't c-care Li that what he s-says hurts me. He-he doesn't even act like he l-loves me. I-I don't even k-know if he still wants me. And-and it fucking hurts Liam. I-I can't do this anymore." 

Harry sounded so broken to Niall. 

His heart shattered in his chest, hearing his boyfriend cry about him, to his best friend. 

"Shh, you're going to be okay Haz," Liam cooed. 

"I-I don't think so, not this time Li." Harry sounded defeated. 

Niall couldn't lose Harry, not today, or any day. 

He barged in, making the two younger boys jump in surprise. 

Harry saw him, and instantly cuddled deeper into Liam's chest. 

Niall faltered for a second. 

"Pet," He whispered. 

"Just stop Niall. I think you've done enough for today." Liam growled at him. 

Niall gave a helpless look in Harry's direction. 

"I'm so sorry Harry."  He whispered. 

A few weeks later, when Harry was slowly recovering from not having his Niall in his life all the time. 

Liam and Harry were eating at the back of the cafeteria, making small talk when it happened. 

Niall confidently walked over to them, cupping Harry's cheeks, and fully and firmly pressed his lips against Harry's. 

The whole room got deathly quiet and, Harry was in shock. 

He slowly came to his senses, and kissed Niall back tentatively. 

Niall pulled away, tears in his eyes. 

"I'm so in love with you, that I can't even breathe. I'm so fucking sorry Harry, I'm so sorry pet. Please, please forgive me."  Niall said. 

"Niall I-" Harry stammered not knowing what to do at the moment. 

"Please let me make you happy again. Please pet," Niall pleaded with him. 

"Don't do this because you feel like you have to." Harry mumbled. 

"I-I just need you Harry." Niall rubbed at his cheek with his thumbs. 

"O-okay," Harry whispered. 

Niall let out a squeak, and crashed him and Harry's lips together. 

They weren't perfect, far from it actually. Niall would be damned if he let Harry go again. He would treat Harry right this time.


	47. The Five and The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five times Narry wasn't a couple, but the one time they were. Niall + The Boys and Harry.

-1

 

"Ni baby! Sorry I'm late today!" Harry bent down pecking Niall's lips and sitting down breathlessly across from him and looking at the boy across from him, he had wide eyes looking in between them. 

"N-Niall love, uhm who's t-this?" The boy stuttered. 

"Oh! Boo this is Harry! My best friend!" Niall cheerfully bounced in his seat, causing his flower crown to tilt. Harry instantly reached over, fixing it back into place. 

Niall smiled,   
"Thanks pet," 

Harry gave an easy smile, and Louis cleared his throat uncomfortably, because he felt like he was intruding on his own date! 

"Oh I'm sorry Boo! I just wanted you to meet pet!" Niall hurriedly kissed his check, making Louis sigh contently. 

"S'alright baby." Louis said softly. 

That was the last time Louis and Niall dated. 

-2. 

Harry sighed as he pulled up to the party Niall had no business being at. 

He stepped out of his car, sweeping his short curly hair out of his face. 

He unhappily walked into the house, pushing past humping and drinking teenagers. The longer he was here, the more angry he became. How dare Zayn drag him here knowing that this wasn't Niall's scene at all?! 

Harry finally found Niall. Grinding on Zayn, making the older boy whoop and collect money from his mates. 

"Nice Zee! Getting him wasted totally worked! Just have to impale his small white ass," The other teen chuckled making Harry see red. Harry grabbed him back, throwing a hard punch at his jaw. Harry then turned and grabbed Zayn by his throat, pushing him up the wall. Zayn choked, and sputtered for breath. 

"You ever come near him again, and I swear to god, you'll spend the rest of your life in a hospital," Harry all but growled out. 

"G-got it," Zayn crawled at his hand and Harry dropped him distastefully. 

Harry then scooped a puking Niall up, and whisked him out of the house. 

Niall was babbling nonsense into his ear, and Harry sighed. 

Harry drive them back to his house. Carrying Niall back into their flat, and settling Niall down in the bathroom. 

"P-pet, I don't even feel-" Niall threw up into their toilet. 

Harry sighed, pushing his hair back and let him get it all out of his system. 

Niall was moaning into the toilet, crying and throwing up. 

Harry kissed his temple, before getting up and getting Niall some medicine for his head that would need for the morning after. 

"H-Haz," Niall sobbed from the bathroom. 

Harry sprinted back to the washroom, seeing his mate curled back up into a ball on the floor. 

"Bed then, yeah darling?" Harry sighed, making sure Niall had brushed his teeth and settled them into bed. 

Niall curled up on his chest, crying silently into Harry's neck. 

"Hurts," Niall sobbed. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his back in gentle circles, trying to calm him down. 

"I know baby," 

Zayn had a black eye the next day. 

-3

Liam seemed decent. He seemed like a nice guy, until Harry started noticing little off things about him. Like how he would grip his Niall a bit to tight. And how he'd get almost way to stern with Niall. 

Then Harry found out. 

He sleepily stumbled into their bathroom, and he heard Niall whimpering from the inside. Harry instantly pushed open the door, making it bang on the wall. Niall promptly dropped the concealer he was clutching into the sink. 

"Don't look at me," Niall whispered out. 

"Ni," Harry breathed out, making his way over to his best friend. 

"Don't. Me mum already told me that I deserve this, so I don't need to hear it from you Harry," Niall looked away from him. 

And that broke Harry's heart, hearing that Niall thought he deserved this to happen to him. 

"Baby boy, stop. You don't deserve this. Don't you think that for one fucking second, alright? I'm going to make sure that you never have to see him again. I'm going to protect you always. Just- just c'mere yeah?" Harry choked out, pulling Niall into his arms. 

Niall buried his head into Harry's broad chest, holding tightly onto him. 

"H-Harry," he sobbed out. 

Harry lifted him up, carrying him to bed, and pressing him to his chest tightly. 

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, don't you cry!" 

Harry sang lowly into his ear, hearing Niall's breath slowly even out. 

Harry sighed over his head. If only Niall knew how Harry felt about him. 

+1

Niall was dancing in their kitchen to a low tune on their radio. He was in Harry's boxers and a pink and white flower crown. 

 

Niall was a treasure. And Harry was done trying to hide that from him any longer. 

He crept up behind Niall grabbing him by the hips, and twirled him around. 

"Harry what?-" Niall was cut off by Harry's lips. 

Niall gave a surprised sound, but kissed Harry back. 

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Harry whispered against Niall's lips. 

"Well do it again." Niall grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down again.


	48. Trypanophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Tattoo Ruelette? Yeah based of that

Needles. Niall couldn't even think the word without wanting to throw up in his mouth. So, for James to announce to the world that one of them was going to get a tattoo live on the show. 

Niall really did throw up. 

"Ni? Baby?" He heard his boyfriend's concerned voice from the front of the toilets. 

Niall quickly washed his mouth out, sot comfort in Harry's warm arms. 

"H, I-I can't. I can't, you know that. N-" Harry shushed him, rubbing his back in gentle circles. 

"I know baby, I'm going to get it." Harry said softly into his ear. 

"W-what?" Niall stuttered. 

Harry smiled, giving him an Eskimos kiss. 

"I'm getting the tattoo. There's no way I'm going to let them do that to you. Talked to James right after it went to commercial, nearly bit his head off when he said he didn't know who was getting it." Harry murmured softly. 

Niall let out a choked sob, hugging Harry as tight as he could. 

"Thank you, thank you so much H. Love you." 

Harry smiled, leaning and touching their foreheads together. 

"Always here babes,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY. SO VERY FLUFFY. DID I KILL YOU WITH THE FLUFF????


	49. You Can't Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Maura does not approve of their relationship.

"Haz, it's going to be fine lovely. I promise." Niall soothed his very nervous boyfriend. 

"B-but what if sh-she thinks I-I'm a fr-freak?" Harry sighed, playing with his fingers. A habit he picked up when he was nervous. 

"Baby, it'll be okay." Niall gave a soft smile, kissing him gently. 

"O-okay," Harry said softly. 

"There we go, in we go yeah?" Niall tangled their fingers together squeezing, comfortingly. 

Harry bit his lip, before giving a nod. 

Niall guided them inside, and called for his mum. 

"Mum? I got someone for you to meet." 

Harry let out a short breath, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Maura came into the foyer, wiping her hands on the towel. 

"Niall, love who is this?" She smiled at Harry. 

"This is Harry, me boyfriend." Niall said proudly. 

Her smile vanished, and she scoffed. 

"Really Niall? This is the best you could do? Probably just fucking him aren't you?" She gave a twisted smile. 

Harry couldn't seem to breathe properly and he couldn't get any oxygen. 

"Mum!" Niall yelled. 

"What? I know you can do better than this stuttering idiot." Maura carelessly remarked. 

Harry's fingers scrambled to find the back of Niall's jacket, and he let out a choked sob. 

"Ca-can't br-breathe Ni-Niall." Harry wheezed. 

"Fuck, c'mon baby." Niall rushed him out of the room, sitting Harry down on his lap, and grabbed his puffer. 

"Breathe in for me pet." He pushed it past his lips, making Harry take deep breaths in and olook it7o664.   
600o6o7 [ó to the   
Harry choked out sobs into Niall's flannel, trying to get some self control. 

"W-why would sh-she say th-that abo-about me? I-I can't help the way I-I am. I'm so-sorry." Harry choked against his neck. 

"Baby don't you dare apologize for what she said. She's been like that ever since me da died. She'll come around. Maybe," Niall bit his lip. 

Harry simply tucked his face back into Niall's comforting neck. At least Niall wasn't going to leave him. That he was sure of.


	50. Nine and Ten

_"Leave this blue neighborhood, never knew loving you could hurt this good oh, and it drives me wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. Hey!"_

 

It all started when they were nine and ten. Niall was ten and Harry was nine. They were always destined to be best friends. Going off on adventures together, battling dragons and saving each other from them.

Niall knew that Harry didn't have the perfect life, his father being drunk most of the time, so Harry spent every free second that he had over at his best friend's house.

Niall's dad joked that they would fall in love one day. Harry blushed, ducking his curly head away from Niall.

"Da!" Niall complained, pulling Harry to his room. Bobby just laughed quietly, he knew what was going on between those two. Even if they didn't.

_To long since I've drown in your hands. To long since I've a fool. Cause when you look like that You're driving me wild._

"We're going to build a tent fort Haz!" Niall clapped his hands together, Harry went along because he's do anything to make Niall happy, and smile at him. They hid under the covers, Niall pointing out random things he's seeing in the folds of the sheets. They played thumb war, and Niall has Harry's thumb trapped under his, he glances up at Harry, "Got you Haz." Niall whispered, and Harry just blushed, letting Niall hold his hand.

_Running on the music and night highs, But when the lights are out its me and you now Now._

Niall was the one who got Harry to jump off the pier on the beach.

"It looks so high up Ni." Harry gulped, but he didn't want to look like a sissy in front of Niall.

"It's not that scary Haz, I promise." Niall took his hand giving it a squeeze.

"If you say so Ni," Harry would do anything for Niall, and he knew Niall would do the same for him.

They started running down the dock, and Harry felt like he was flying when he leaped off, right beside Niall. He came up for air, pushing his curly hair out of his face, only to get splashed in the face by Niall. Harry giggled, splashing Niall back, and he didn't want to be anywhere else besides here.

_You make my heart shake, bend and break But I can't turn way And it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild._

 

Niall showed him how to climb trees without scraping his knees up. They rode their bikes into the woods, and Niall got Harry to climb up a tree.

"C'mon H! You can do it!" Niall cheered from above him. Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to disappoint his Nialler, and he started climbing. He finally got to the branch where Niall was sitting, and plopped down besides him.

"See I told you, you could do it!" Niall squeezed his hand.

"I did it!" Harry bounced excitedly.

"Yell it," Niall glanced at him.

"I did it!" Harry hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Niall giggled, and Harry loved that sound.

_When the lights out its you and me now. You're all I think about it at all._

 

When it was time for Harry to go home, Niall gave him the biggest hug ever, and ran into his house and onto the balcony. He watched Harry ride home, worry was in little Niall's heart for his friend. Harry's dad decided that he would meet up with the other grown-ups, and he took Harry with him.

Harry greeted Mr Horan with a handshake, and darted off to play with Niall. They were wrestling on the ground, when Niall won and was straddling Harry's hips, pinning his arms above his head.

"I won," Niall said breathlessly. Harry was going to answer, but he heard shouting from the beach, and he knew that voice. He quickly pushed Niall off of him, and ran to the beach. He saw his dad picking a fight with another grown-up. Harry quickly intervened pushing his dad away.

"Dad stop! Let's just go okay? Lets just go!" Harry kept pushing until his father stumbled away, letting his son guide him to their house. Niall watched with fear in his eyes.

Harry drove him wild. 


	51. Sixteen And Seventeen

They were so much older now. They never, ever put a name a on what they had. They couldn't, in fear of being discovered, or worse his father finding out. Harry's father had gotten so, so much worse over the years.

Getting drunk, and then taking it out on Harry. Some nights, he would call Niall just to hear him soothe him back to sleep. But love came with a price, when Harry was out in public he'd hold hands with a girl called Cara. They looked so happy together, and it killed Niall, that he couldn't be the one who held Harry's hand.

But he was the one who fucked Harry hard into the mattress when his father wasn't home.

_Only fools is what I do_

They sat on the bed, Harry tucked comfortably in between Niall's legs, and they kissing so lovingly that Harry felt like he was on fire. Niall suddenly pushed him back on the bed roughly, Harry groaned out a breathless,

"Please off Ni,"

Niall obliged, because he was a fool for Harry, and he would honestly do anything for Harry. It goes without saying. Harry scratched down Niall's back, when Niall started sucking on his neck. He couldn't help it, he was needed to mark Harry this once, and he's feel satisfied.

"Please, please-" Niall quickly cut off Harry chant, by placing a sweet, and tender hand on his cheek, looking him straight in his eyes.

"I'm here yeah? I'm going to take care of you baby, you know that, so just relax." Niall bent down kissing him gently.

Harry calmed down some, and just laid back letting Niall take care of him.

Niall took his time, biting and licking Harry's nipples, tweaking them, making Harry cry out. He grinded down, getting a groan from the younger boy beneath him. Niall removed their sweat pants, and boxers.

"Do you want me to blow you?" Niall asked softly, his voice low with lust and want.

"Just- just want you Ni, always gonna want you." Harry locked his hand into Niall's blonde hair.

Niall smiled, kissing him dirtily tongue invading his mouth. He pulled back, getting a whine from Harry, and Niall shushed him, finding a bottle of lube, and drizzled some onto his fingers. He propped Harry's legs up and over his shoulders, before inserting one.

"Oh," Harry gasped, jerking up into Niall's finger.

Niall wiggled it around, quickly finding Harry's sweet spot.

"Oh god Niall. Another please yeah?" Harry asked. And good boys always get what they want don't they?

Niall inserted another, making Harry utter curse after curse, clinging to Niall's biceps.

"You ready?" Niall asked after a moment, because he knew Harry was close to coming but, he wanted to be inside of Harry.

"Y-yes, love you Ni, love you so much," Harry mumbled, and Niall kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too H,"

Niall griped his leaking cock in his fist, before thrusting between Harry's cheeks.

"Baby, oh fuck. Move," Harry snapped his hips up.

Niall pinned Harry's arms above his head, before quickly rolling his hips into Harry's ass. They had to be quick, not knowing when his father was going to come home.

"N-Niall, oh oh, babe." Harry wrapped his legs securely around Niall's waist. Niall let go of one of Harry's hands in order to shove one of his own to beneath Harry's hips pulling him up a bit, so he could fuck into him harder.

It was quiet except their harsh breathing, skin slapping skin, and Harry's low uh, uh, uh's.

Niall twisted a certain way just right, knowing he hit Harry's spot.

"Yes, fuck Ni there," Harry whined, Niall kept hitting that spot until he heard,

"Gonna, fuck I'm gonna cum Niall."

Niall instantly bent down kissing him, swallowing all the sounds Harry was emitting from his pretty, pink mouth.

Harry came, splattering it all over their chests, and Niall came deep inside Harry, so he could feel it leaking out his bum.

"Best sex ever," Harry panted, Niall rolled off of him, wrapping his arms around him in sort of a hug goodbye.

"I love you," Niall whispered.

"I'm a fool for you," Harry mumbled.

Niall got up pulling on all his clothes, he bent down kissing Harry softly.

"You need to clean up babe, so he doesn't smell anything," Niall murmured, and then he was gone.

Harry did clean up, and he was sitting on his bed when he door was suddenly flung open.

"You fucking Horan?" He bellowed, Harry quickly scrambled up, going in front of his father denying it. His father grabbed the collar of his shirt, making Harry grab at his arms, but nothing worked.

"You fucking bring him back here one more time, and I'll kill the both of ya!" He threw Harry back on the bed, making Harry scrambled away from Des trying to get him away. But he pinned Harry down punching him across the face.

"No son of mine is going to be a faggot!" He slammed the door behind him, and Harry curled up into a ball, sobbing and holding his head where he was bleeding.

_Everything is shattering and its my mistake,_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools._

_Only fools is what I do, only fools fall._

Harry was working on the boat with his now sober father, a black ring around his eye where Des had punched him a couple nights before, when he saw Niall approaching them; his dad saw too and Harry quickly said.

"I'll take care of it," He mentioned for his father to stay there.

He darted over to Niall, grabbing his collar and shaking him a little. Niall looked stunned, and hurt trying to talk to him.

"Babe whats-?"

"Go! Just fucking go Horan!" Harry growled.

Niall tried placing a hand on his cheek, but Harry quickly yanked away from it.

"Babe just calm down okay?" Niall tried to reason with him, but Harry was having none of it.

"Get the fuck outta here fucking go!" Harry shoved him backwards, and Niall left head down, tears in his eyes and Harry returned to his father.

"See? That's how you do it,"

Harry gave a half of a smile, returning to his work on the boat.

_I see a little house on the hill and aeroplanes,_

_I see swimming pools and living rooms with children names._

_But everything is shattering and its my mistake._

_Only fools fall for you, only fools._

Harry was walking down the street with Cara, and he saw Niall coming from the opposite direction, Harry made sure that he acted like Niall wasn't there when they passed each other, Harry instantly lacing his hand with Cara's, which made her giggle and blush. Harry didn't fail to notice Niall's red rimmed eyes. And he hated doing that to his lover, but this was for the both of them.

_Only fools fall for you, only fools is what I do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN how did I do?? Sorry if you cried. I cried so its okay.


	52. Twenty And Twenty-one

_I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I want to do right now._

_And I want to come to home to you, but home is just a room for all my safest sounds._

_I'd rather fuel a fantasy then deal with this alone._

_So come over now and Talk Me Down_

Niall had heard that Harry's father had passed away, he wanted go over and see if he was okay, but Harry didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Niall wasn't sure what had happened that day, but he's made sure never to go over to Harry's again.

He pulled on his black suit, going late because he didn't really want to stay around and wait. He walked up to the grave yard, and it was a very small turn out, but Des really didn't have any friends, he saw Harry holding hands with Cara, Niall noticed with bitter eyes.

  
As soon as it was over, he immediately left, because it hurt to bad to actually be around Harry anymore. He walked down a couple of rows, brushing his fingertips along some headstones. He wanted so badly to rip Cara's arms off around Harry, and replace them with his own.

_I wanna sleep next to you._

He sighed sitting down on the steps, staring out in front of him at the water. Him and Harry had so many good memories together, and Niall didn't want to give it all up, but if- if that's what Harry wanted of him, then Niall do would it. He'd do anything to make Harry happy, and that's not--- not healthy at all.

He's had a few share of boys that has been interested in him. But they won't have Harry's dimples, Harry's awful but funny jokes. Most importantly, they won't have his heart like Harry does.

Niall wants to hate it sometimes, he wants desperately to be happy, but he just can't. It's like his heart stops him every time he tries to be with someone.

A nudge to his shoulder made his whip his head around, and he sees Harry standing there. He immediately gets up, cupping Harry's neck in his large hands. Harry's bottom lip is trembling, and without a word he pulls Harry's head onto his shoulder. He can feel Harry's sobs, making Niall tangle his hand into his hair stroking him lightly.

_I wanna get close to you_

_I wanna hold hands with you but that's all I want to do right now,_

_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around._

_So come over now, and talk me down._

Niall suddenly pushes Harry off of him, seeing Cara standing there with the up most confusion on her face.

Harry instantly tears himself away from Niall, goes to her without a second glance in Niall's direction.

"What the hell Harry?" She shrieks, and Harry's trying to pull her away without causing to much of a scene.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go okay?" Harry insists pulling her down the road. And Niall just stands there as the love of his life leaves without backwards glance in his direction.

Niall wants so badly to chase after him, and scream at them that he's fucking in love with Harry. Has been, and will always be in love with him.

Niall finds himself running toward the beach that once held so many memories for them, closes his eyes and slips away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Troye Sivan, and I know that this is really sad, but this is how it is for some people. Troye wanted to portray that in his songs, I wanted to portray that in my writing. I know that it's not like this for everyone, but for the people who it is, be strong, stay safe, and keep loving.  
> -Renai xoxo


	53. You're To Late, Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like maybe you can start it off as when Niall and Harry are like childhood friends who like had done everything together and then one of them moves away. So the one that stays like is having a hard time with school because the other isn't there to help them through it and then like maybe sometime in high school the other one comes back and it's like BAM. All the feelings come back and like the one that left could be like "I should have told you that loved you before we moved away but I wasn't sure how you felt" maybe a kiss in the middle of a sentence?

Niall was five when he found the love of his life. He came in a form of bouncy chocolate curls, bright vibrant green eyes and dimples. Oh, those lovely stupid dimples, that could make Niall do almost anything for Harry. Harry was his name. Harry Edward Styles. But he didn't like being called Harold. Just Harry, he said. 

So Niall made it easier on both of them and just called him Hazza. Haz, for short. 

The first summer of their toddler lives, they did everything together. Sometimes even bathed together, and their mothers of course found it adorable, because why wouldn't they? 

When Niall was 12, he realized that he had a crush on his best mate. And that freaked Niall out to no end. 

He didn't say anything, because he didn't know how. How the bloody hell was he suppose to confess to Harry that he fancied him? 

At 15, Niall's heart was broken by Harry moving to another part of England because of his mum's job as a nurse. Niall sobbed on Harry's shoulder, gripping him tight with shaking fingers, and jumbled up words, he was desperately trying to choke out. 

But Harry gave him his aeroplane necklace, and promised that he would be back before Niall even realized that he was gone. 

Needless to say, it was three years after that and Niall hated life. Being bullied constantly by Louis and Zayn, ever since he came out was taking a toll on him. 

He wasn't the happy, bubbly blonde anymore. He was the sad, quiet Irish gay kid that nobody liked. 

Then he came back. 

Niall was standing at his locker, trying not to catch the eyes of Louis and Zayn when he felt a hand on his shoulder, twirling him around. 

Niall gasped, books flying out of his hands, and his cheeks a rosy pink color. 

"Ni, c'mon look at me please," Niall's head shot up so fast when he heard his voice. 

Deeper, much deeper. Raspy too. But its was still his voice. 

"H-Haz?" Niall whispered out, eyes wide. 

Harry gave a deep dimpled smile.  
"I'm back!" 

Niall suddenly felt angry, like where was he these three years of hell? 

"What the fuck do you want?" Niall shoved his hand off his shoulder. 

Harry's smile faltered for a second.  
"I-I have to tell you something Ni," 

Niall rolled his eyes,  
"What? Sorry for not answering your fucking phone? You didn't have time for your lame ass friend? You-you want your goddamn necklace back? Because I-" 

Niall's shouting was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. 

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Niall was shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with his hair, as he worked his lips with Harry's. 

Harry pulled back, resting his forehead against Niall's. 

"I love you. I've love you since we were four," Niall whispered. 

Harry grinned,  
"I've loved you before I even knew what love was." 

Niall was 23, when he became a Styles. 

And the rest they say is History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, sorry this is all rushed by I need to wrap this up so bad.


	54. Clearly It's Not Me (part One)

Harry fumbled with his fingers, trying to get a grip on his phone. He shakily raised it to his ear, hoping to hear Niall's voice, which he wasn't heard in the last couple of weeks. Harry has tried so fucking hard with Niall to make things work for them, but clearly Niall wasn't putting in the same effort has him. 

"What H?" Niall sounded mildly irratiated with him. 

"I- sorry is this a bad time?" Harry stuttered. 

He heard someone laughing in the background, making his heart lurch. 

"Yes Harry. Bye." Niall hung up without another word. 

"Bye," Harry whispered into the silence of his hotel room. 

And- and its so hard being out here, not knowing if he was doing right. He's feeling so lost, and so little out here among people who've done this their whole life. He was unsure about almost everything at this point. 

A week passed, more scenes were done, more of Harry's calls ignored from Niall. 

"Hello?" Harry whispered. 

"Hey bug, how are you man?" Liam greeted him, because Harry was his little brother. 

"I'm lost... and I-I don't like Li, I feel like I'm a star and I'm burning out. And- and I just want something to anchor me." Harry scrubbed at his eyes furiously. 

"Oh H, have you tried talking to Niall? I know he always makes you feel better." Liam murmured. 

"He ignores me. He-he has a bird now." Harry choked out. 

"Harry-" 

"I-I gotta go Li, m'sorry." Harry murmured. 

"Love you," 

"Love you Li," 

•••

"Oh my god, what do you want?" Niall groaned. 

Harry let out a gasp,   
"M'sorry." 

"No Harry I don't want to be with you, I don't want to be with you ever. Didn't you get that hint when I stopped answering. Celine wants me, so bye." Niall harshly ended the call. 

Harry fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He could only blame himself for pushing Niall away, he only has himself to blame. 

•••

Niall barely looked up when he saw Louis bursting into his house. 

"Hey Boo-" 

Louis punched him across the face. 

"How dare you. How fucking dare you, say that to Haz. He already feels enough pressure to get this movie right. And you were the only person to seem to that. To get him. And you say the things you did to him? Fuck you." 

"I-" 

"Don't. You've done enough." Louis glared at him, before leaving. 

Niall stared after him, what had he done?


	55. What Would You Say (part two)

Harry sighed as he was done with acting for a bit. Now, he could go see his mum for a bit. Hasn't seen her in a bit, and he like really, really misses her. 

He stood up, stretching and cracking his back painfully and gathered his things. 

He hasn't tried to contact Niall, ever- ever since that night. 

And why should he, honestly? Niall made it perfectly clear that he didn't want him. Or what Harry had to offer, which was his heart. That fucking hurt, a lot. 

But live and learn, Harry guesses. 

He popped over to his mum's house, getting caught up with her. He's missed her, probably more than he'll let on. 

Because she knows, Harry better than he knows himself. She just holds him, when he gets all choked up about Niall. 

He comes back to his house, with Niall's car in his drive way. He only knows its Niall's car, because he helped him pick it out. 

Harry takes a stuttering breath, not sure what Niall is even doing here. 

Shouldn't he be doing Celine, or whatever the hell her name is?

He finds Niall sitting on his front step which is stupid because he had a key to get in, and not sit like a prat. 

"Hi," Niall breaths out. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry doesn't blunder, gets straight to his point. 

"I- uhm owe you an apology for the way I've treated you pet," Niall ran a hand through his hair. 

"Don't you call me that right now," Harry snapped. 

And he's hurt, so, so hurt over this stupid Irish man. 

"Right- sorry p- Harry. I'm so damn sorry, Lou gave me a black eye see? I deserved it though. I-I don't know what came over me, that day-"

Harry cut him off,   
"That day?" He gave a bitter chuckle, "try the whole damn break Niall. I get that you wanted space, and I did too. But what I don't get is you ignoring me and treating me like utter and complete shit. For fuckssake if you didn't want to be with me in the beginning, you should've just said. I-I could've handled it. But you- you acted like everythjng we had was a fucking joke and I can't- I can't waste my time with that." Harry was breathing unevenly. 

"You're so damn beautiful baby." Niall murmurs stepping closer to Harry. 

"What the actual fu-" 

And then Niall kissed him. Kissed him with such burning passion, Harry could barely keep up with him. Had him gasping at the end of it. 

"You- you," Harry couldn't form a proper sentence. 

"I love you so fucking much. And I'm so sorry for making you feel like you meant nothing to me. I truly am pet. But if you still want me, I'm here to stay this time," Niall shyly grasped the hem of Harry's shirt. 

"Always gonna want you my love. Lets go inside before the paps get here yeah?" Harry laughed, carrying Niall inside. 

And they weren't perfect, but who the hell is?


	56. The Subtext Is Clear To Me Now

He didn't get it when Niall started crying in their shared hotel room, when he saw the pictures of him and Kendall. 

"Ni, she's just a friend." Harry gently placed his hand on his shoulder, only to have it shoved away. Making Harry pout some. 

"Just like we're friends Harry?" Niall swiped at his eyes furiously. 

Harry frowned,   
"I-I thought that's what we were." He cautiously murmured. 

Niall gave a humorless chuckle,   
"Fuck you Styles." 

With that, the faux blonde crossed the room, slammingthe door shut behind him. 

"I don't understand?" Harry whispered out into the silence. 

He didn't get it when he felt the angry bubbling up inside his body, once he saw Julian all over Niall. His Niall. 

"Mate, what are you glaring at? They might be dead now." Liam snickered. 

Harry jerked his head into Niall and Julian's direction. 

"What the fuck does he think he's playing at? Why are his fucking hands so low on Niall? I should-" Harry gets up before he realizes what he's even doing. 

Liam grips the back of his shirt, in his fist.   
"Settle down Harry. You aren't going to to do anything, because Nialler is happy. You don't want to ruin that do you?" 

Harry growled,   
"Fuckssake Liam! Let me go!" 

"Not until you've calmed yourself. I will throw your ass over my shoulder so fast and carry you out of here. Don't think I won't Harry," Liam said very sternly. 

Harry stop struggling, and slumped back in his seat.   
"Fine," he muttered. 

Liam patted his head,   
"Good boy," 

Harry gave him the finger.   
"Not a dog." 

He didn't get when Niall came stumbling into his room, at half past three in the morning, curling up on his chest. 

"Love you pet," The Irish native murmured. 

He finally got it when, his premiere rolled around, and he saw Niall get out of the limo with the other lads. 

His vision tunneled, and he was scooping Niall up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"I get it. And I love you so very much so my baby love." Harry whispered into his ear. 

"Took ya long enough you doofus!" Niall linked their fingers together, placing a delicate kiss on Harry's check. 

"Love you pet," Niall proudly announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you lovelies?


	57. So Heartless

Niall's not breathing properly as he's fumbling for his phone, tears clogging his throat. He knows that Harry's seen, and he doesn't know know what Harry's going to think of it. Going to say, but that doesn't mean Niall can't try, can he?

He hears a sharp   
"What Niall?" from the other side jolting him, and making him whimper.

"H-Harry, I swear it didn't mean anything. She doesn't mean anything. You- you have to, _please_ Harry." Niall isn't even sure what he's pleading for.

"She doesn't mean anything, just like I don't mean anything right Niall?" Harry snarls.

Niall jerks his head frantically, trying to get reason with his Harry.   
"No- no you mean everything to me you k-know that,"

"Do I Niall? Tell me, I'm countries away from you, and I get to see my boy, having his hands and lips over another person? So am I the only one for you?" Harry says dangerously soft.

"I'm not- it's not anything! I have no feelings towards her!" Niall has tears pouring out of his eyes.

"But you're infatuated with her. Just like me, right?" Harry snaps, no mercy.

"But- but I love you pet! O-only you!" Niall sobs with him.

"Bullhshit, I've put up with this shit so many times. And if you say Kendall, or Taylor, or anybody else I swear. You _know_ what those were, but with you? I feel like every time we have a damn break you always find someone else, and I have to deal with this utter shit you put me through. I'm so fucking over it." Harry snarls.

"P-please," Niall sobs, because he knows Harry is right. But he can't lose him. He just can't.

"I'm really just surprised it took you so long. Good-looking guy like you, nah you could've been picked up from anyone, anytime. Just wanted to make me go insane, trying to calculate your every damn move. Second guessing myself with everything I did? Smart little Irish." Harry hummed coldly.

"N-no, please. You can't l-leave me. N-no p-pet," Niall pathetically sobs.

"Can't and will are two very different things Horan. Why don't you just go back to Celine? You're the one who's infatuated with her."

"No!" Niall screams out. "I love you and only you. No Harry. N-no," He stutters timidly.

"No, you won't go back to your bird? Or no you won't keep pulling this shit, knowing full well I won't believe you?" Harry sneered.

"I need you, _so_ bad." Niall whispers.

"No, you just something to put your dick in Ni. And good luck with all that. Luck of the Irish and all," Harry gave a short laugh.

"I'll come to you, j-just please don't let me go Haz."

"As if I ever would princess."

They were _so_ bad for each other, but they couldn't stop either.


	58. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Won't you stay till the AM?  
> All my favorite conversations always made in the AM.

Harry was exhausted as he got off his flight to LA. Right now, he just wanted some sleep, ice up his wrist, and call his mum in the morning.

He was not planning on having his boy show up, five minutes after he got home.

"Ni," Harry fell into his chest, securing his arms around his waist.

"Hi pet," Niall hummed happily, pushing his hand into his short hair.

Don't think he's ever gonna get used to Harry's new hair. But he still loves every bit of him.

"Thought you were in London?" Harry murmured.

"Kinda came here after the The Opening, to get settled in my new house," Niall mumbled, into the fabric that smelled so much like Harry.

"Missed you baby love,"Harry whispered, not wanting to break the silence that was so nice between them.

"Le's go t' bed pet hm?" Niall murmured softly.

"Yes, missed your body so much Ni," Harry curled his fist into Niall's shirt.

Niall hummed, carrying him to bed.

This is where he belonged, right here.


	59. You're So Strong My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when they were on the Graham Norton show, and Harry looked really sad when they were talking about gay kids getting bullied in school.

Harry was sat next to Ian, the man who plays Gandolf on Lord of the Rings. 

He was actually having a really good time, better if he was sitting next to his boyfriend, but Harry didn't want to dwell on that at the moment. 

Ian suddenly said something that got Harry's attention. 

"And they need to stop bullying the gay kids in schools." 

It seemed innocent enough, but Harry was suddenly hit with a bunch of flashbacks from his younger years. 

The punches, the beatings, the slurs thrown his way every day. 

Harry swallowed, now wanting to be curled up with his boyfriend more than ever. 

He tried looking happy and normal all throughout the rest of the show, but it was so hard when he could still feel the pale scar on his palm, and wrists. 

Once they had been dismissed for their segment of the show Harry found a family bathroom, and locked himself in there. 

His hands were shaking, and he couldn't seem to breathe properly. His chin wobbling dangerously. 

"Freak," His mind echoed their slurs, and chants. 

"Harry? Baby you okay in there?" Niall knocked softly on the door. 

Harry rushed over to the door, flinging it open and pulling Niall inside. And locked the door behind him. 

Niall looked ready to say a joke, but stopped once he saw Harry's distraught face. 

"Harry you look like you're about to cry baby. What's wrong?" Niall stepped closer to him, cupping his hands around his face. 

"I-I was one." Harry squeaked out. 

"What?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what that exactly meant. 

"Ni-Niall I was one of those kids Ian was talking about out there," Harry said bitterly. 

"One of those--- oh. Oh Harry babe." Niall finally realized what had Harry a mess like this. 

Harry closed his own watery eyes remembering what those people had done to him. 

"Don't. Harry please don't shut me out. Talk to me," Niall gave him Eskimo kisses. 

Harry took a deep breath, reopening his eyes,   
"When I was about 15, I had this friend named Will. I- he was the first person I ever had a crush on. It scared the shit out of me, but he promised me he had felt the exact same way about me." Harry curled his fist into the hem of Niall's shirt, tugging him closer. Niall wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Go on pet," Niall brushed his curls out of his face. 

"Well- I guess word got around about us- and he completely freaked the fuck out. He started avoiding me, and hanging out with the football team. They started all these stupid rumours about me. That I was contagious, that I worked a corner, I had STDs. Just stupid stuff like that. It started getting p-physical, and they all had their go at me. My- my own best friend cut with a piece of broken g-glass, and it just brought back those awful memories when he brought that up," Harry let out a little sob, curling into Niall's chest. 

Niall's holding him as close as he possibly can. 

"Baby I want you to listen to me. It doesn't matter how long ago it was, you're so strong for being able to get past that. You're so wonderful baby, you're that eighth wonder of the world. I'm so lucky to have you, and to call you mine. I love you so much Harry," Niall whispered, kissing Harry's face multiple times. 

"Love you so very much so Niall, thank you," Harry murmured, and maybe he didn't have the best past, but all that mattered was his future, and that was Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was sad but it got sweet !


	60. #RespectNiall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Niall tweeted about those horrible girl's that were bullying him.

Harry grinned at Nolan as he got off the set. He felt good about the way the movie was coming together. Harry slipped into the car, sighing as his head hit the backseat. Long days were going to be the death of him, but Harry reckons he can handle it. He's been doing it after all for six years. 

At the thought of his band, Harry gave a start, fishing his phone out and called his boyfriend. He would always call Niall after the end of the day, telling him about what happened, and Niall was content to listen to his pet blabbering on and on. 

But it seemed liked that wouldn't be today because Niall wouldn't answer his phone. Harry frowned, his bottom lip jutting out and nose crinkling. 

Niall almost never missed his call, unless he was in a meeting or something, but Niall would have told Harry yesterday, and Harry doesn't remember Niall ever mentioning that he has a meeting to attend. 

Harry's getting worried now as Niall sends his call to voicemail for the third time, and he knows something is wrong. 

The Cheshire lad mumbled a quiet thank you to Henry his driver, and got out at his hotel. 

Letting himself in, Harry called Niall again while he got a bottle of water from his fridge. 

Niall finally picked up the phone, making Harry let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Baby, you scared me," Harry chuckled, but stopped once he heard Niall's breathing pattern. 

"Baby? Ni what's wrong?" Harry immediately went into protective boyfriend mood. 

"Harry, Haz I need you," Niall whispered brokenly. 

"Baby you gotta tell me whats wrong. Can you do that for me Ni baby?" Harry asked softly. 

Niall took several deep breaths, trying to calm down a bit. 

"There's been a group of girls who somehow got me number, and they've- they've just been h-harrassing m-me pet. And I- I tried so hard to be polite to them H-Harry, but they- they keep saying awful things about me, and Theo and Da and Mum. I-I called the police and they're gonna look into it. And- I want you pet. Just want you," Niall's voice cracked, and he ended up sobbing on the other side of the line. 

Harry was gripping his phone so hard he thought it might break.   
"How long as this been on for dove?" 

"Abou' two weeks," Niall said through his tears. 

"Two fucking weeks!" Harry roared, seeing red. 

Oh fuck no, did those girls think they could get away with harassing his boyfriend. 

Harry took deeps breaths to get himself back in control. 

"Okay, okay sweets m'here. Listen to me my darling. I'm always here yeah? Not going anywhere, as soon as I get a break in shooting I'll be there the moment I can. You're doing so well baby boy, so well right now. Just keep staying strong for me, and block them and ignore them alright? They are just stupid, immature girls who have no right to treat you that way at all. As soon as I get back I'm going to have my lawyers sue the shit out of them for harassing you, but right now you gotta be strong for me dove. Love you so very so much so my darling baby boy. Love you more and more everyday." Harry smiled into the phone, hearing Niall calm down at his voice more and more until Niall was breathing normally again. 

"T-thank you pet, love you always, so, so so much." Niall murmured into the phone, his Irish accent coming out thick because of the crying he he did. 

"Always in my heart my baby boy," Harry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFFICALLY FINISHED WITH THIS BOOK. YES 

**Author's Note:**

> Just short little drabbles, from time to time. Xoxo


End file.
